A Hidden Guidance
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: A young boy being forced to be a Pharaoh at the young age of 16, he didn't understand the real weight of his position. When a 13 years old boy named Yugi suddenly appeared on his Throne Room during a meeting, could this boy help Atem to understand his responsibility as a Pharaoh?
1. The Door

Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought _

Letter

-Telephone-

"Dialogue"

_"Egyptian Language"_

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_The Door_**

* * *

A boy with star shaped hair that had three colors as black at the base which turned amethyst at the tips and blond bangs sighed in relief when he stretched himself, the last class for the day had finally ended and his body was stiff after sitting for so long. After he was done with his stretching, he picked up his bag and walked out of the class room.

"Yugi!" A voice called out to him and he looked behind him to see a blond haired guy with honey brown eyes walking to him.

"Yes, Jounouchi-san?" Yugi asked politely, he was the youngest in his class since he skipped grade to the High School, with him being 13 and the rest being 15 or 16, he would always speak politely to basically everyone in school. "Can I help you?".

Jounouchi smiled, "I was wondering if you would have time to duel with me today?" He asked in friendly way, obviously he wanted to be friends with Yugi.

"A duel?" Yugi asked with blinking eyes.

"Yes." Jounouchi nodded with a wider smile, "We only had a duel in Duelist Kingdom before, and that was also a serious duel to fight the right to duel Pegasus, we never have a duel just for the fun of it. So, would you like to have a duel with me?".

Yugi opened his mouth to answer but a voice beat him to it, "You know that he is the King of Games, he is busy and doesn't have time to duel against a loser like you, Mutt".

Yugi turned to looked at who was talking from behind him and saw a tall guy with neatly cut brown hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes, he was staring coldly at Jounouchi with a crossed arms. "Seto-nii." He called out the guy's name with blinking eyes.

"Shut your damn mouth, Kaiba!" Jounouchi growled angrily, "I'm not a Mutt and I'm not a loser either! I got the freaking Third Place in Duelist Kingdom, damn it!" His body tensed and his hand raised in a balled fist, as if he was refraining himself from beating the brunette right there and then, and he probably would if it's not because he didn't want to get sued by the CEO of Kaiba Corporation.

"Whatever." Seto answered calmly and looked at Yugi, "Yugi, get moving, we need to get to the meeting with Pegasus soon." He then turned around without saying anything else.

Yugi looked at Jounouchi and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry about what he said, and I'm sorry that I couldn't duel you." He said before running off to follow after his Cousin.

XXXXX

"Can you believe it, Mokie?" Yugi asked after he finished telling a raven haired boy with dark grey eyes about what had happened to him that day, "Not only Seto-nii had said something so insulting like that to Jounouchi-san, which would definitely destroyed any possibility of me being friends with Jounouchi-san, he also didn't give me a minute time to eat something before we took off to Kaiba Corp! Man, I was starving and nearly couldn't concentrate on the meeting".

Kaiba Mokuba, who was nicknamed as Mokie by Yugi, laughed in response, "I can, definitely can!" He answered cheerfully, "Seto-nii was just a bit sore that he lose a duel against you . . . again." He raised an eyebrow at Yugi, "So, Yuu, have you and Seto succeed in convincing Pegasus to give us the permission we need?".

Kaiba Corp had planned to make a Fighting Game just like in the arcade but using a few of Duel Monster's Monsters as the Fighters, and in order for them to do it, they need a permission from Pegasus as the creator of Duel Monsters.

Yugi grinned in answer, "Yes, I and Seto-nii managed to convinced him that our new game wouldn't make Duel Monsters forgotten or something like that since the characters we would use are only 12 Monsters, not to mention the game would be placed in the arcade, people couldn't bought the game to their home, so Duel Monsters would still be played by the people. There's also the fact that Duel Monsters Tournaments would still be held every once in a while, Pegasus didn't have a reason to not give us the permission." He explained proudly to the boy with a victory sign, "With all these logic, there's no way Pegasus could think of a loop hole to refused our proposal, and he would also get a bit of our profit every time we sold out game, so he could only sigh and agreed to let us make the game".

Mokuba laughed cheerfully, "No one can win in verbal war against you, Yuu." He said as he swung an arm around Yugi's shoulder, they were both 13, so they were closer with each other than with Seto, "You are my unbeatable Cousin, Yu Gi Oh".

Yugi blushed at the words, "Just because I think quicker than anyone else, doesn't mean they can't win against me, they just didn't have the time to match my thinking speed." He argued, "I'm sure that there's people out there in the world who could beat me".

"Impossible." Mokuba said right away with deadpanned expression, "According to the record you hold, you are the only one in this world who have the IQ more than 400 point, even if there's any out there who could beat you, they might just have a better luck than you".

Yugi pouted, "You make it as if I'm the smartest people in the world." He mumbled unhappily, "I'm sure there's someone out there who could outsmart me, it's just they don't show themselves up".

"Because there's none." Mokuba said with a big grin.

Yugi whined and wanted to make a retort when his phone rang, he sighed and answered it, "Yes, with Kaiba Yugi, is there something I can help you with?" He asked as the form of hello.

-Yo, Yugi! It's me!- An excited voice answered from the other end of the call, -I want to ask you when your Summer Break is-.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "It's a week away, Malik." He answered slowly, he heard Malik told someone that information and frowned, "What's with it? Do you want to visit me?" He asked curiously to his best friend.

-Nope.- Malik answered with a chuckle, -I'm gonna make you visit me.- He said with finality.

"Eh, but Malik . . . I have job in here." Yugi reasoned, "How in the world I would be able to visit you? You are in Egypt, it's so far from here".

-So?- Malik asked, -Ishizu managed to convinced Kaiba that he need to let you go visit us during the Summer Break, it's not like Mokuba couldn't take over your job for the time being-.

"Ishizu pulled the string?" Yugi asked in surprise, "How in the world you convinced Ishizu to help you out?".

Malik laughed over the phone, -I challenge her into a duel of Duel Monsters, saying that if I could win against her, she would help me convincing Kaiba to let you go and stay with us during Summer Break.- He explained, -I won obviously, I had been perfecting my combos after I lost against you in Battle City, and beating my Sister mean that I had improved a lot, considering she managed to win against me during Duelist Kingdom. Anyway, we have a surprise waiting for you when you arrived here, so prepare your stuff, you will take off at 11 AM, Sunday then-.

"You even bought me a ticket already?" Yugi asked in disbelief.

-Nope, I only booked the ticket just now, so Kaiba would only need to pay for it later.- Malik answered, -Anyway, I need to help Sister with her job in the Museum, see ya!-.

"See you." Yugi answered just before the line went dead, he stared at his phone in a daze, still disbelieved that he could finally take a break from everything and visit Egypt like how he had dreamed about since his childhood.

His Grandpa was an archaeologist in the past, he was the one who found the Millennium Items, which were in the Egypt Museum now except for the Millennium Puzzle that he gave Yugi when he was 5 years old, just a year before his Grandpa passed away. After his Grandpa passed away, he, Seto and Mokuba then forced to go to the orphanage, since they had no relative left, before they were adopted by Kaiba Gozaburou about 6 years ago.

Yugi had inherited his Grandpa's interest of studying Ancient Egypt, and with him could speaking in English, Mandarin, Germany and French aside from Japanese, he had gone to many place in the world that would have a possibility of him learning Ancient Egyptian since his Grandpa wasn't around anymore to teach him how to read the Hieroglyphs. That's when he met with the Ishtar family during his visit to America, the Ishtar were visiting Professor Hawkins and his Granddaughter. He had learn how to speak Egyptian language from them, but he still couldn't read the Hieroglyphs yet, he didn't have the time before he had to go back to Japan and inherit the Vice President position after Gozaburou passed away 3 years ago.

Yugi didn't understand Egyptian before he met the Ishtar, so he didn't visit Egypt yet, and he couldn't get the chance to go to Egypt since he was so busy. Now, his best friend's Sister managed to pull the string to make Seto let him go to Egypt for him, even though she did it because she lost against her Brother, he just couldn't believe it.

"What's wrong, Yuu?" Mokuba's voice snapped him out of his daydreaming and he grinned widely to his Cousin.

"I can finally go to Egypt!" He said cheerfully and he hugged Mokuba tightly, "Finally, finally! Malik forced Ishizu to convinced Seto-nii to let me go to Egypt during Summer Break! I can finally see the Valley of The Kings with my own eyes!".

Mokuba quickly pulled away and held Yugi at arm length, "Serious?" He asked with gaping mouth, "Ishizu really managed to make Seto let go of you during the Summer Break?".

"You talked as if I really wouldn't let Yugi to take a break." Seto's voice rang from the doorway of their Living Room, causing them to jumped and looked at the CEO, "I'm not a slave driver you know? I just think that you can take over Yugi's job at last, so I could finally let him take a break every once in a while." He crossed his arms and smirked at his two Younger Brothers, "The reason why I didn't let you to go to Egypt before this, Yuu, it's because I still in need of you. No one can match your skill in business world, but since Mokuba could finally do his job right, he could take over your job for a short amount of time. From now on, you can go to Egypt every Summer Break if you want".

"Really?!" Yugi asked enthusiastically, "I really can go to Egypt every Summer Break?!".

Seto nodded, "Yeah." He confirmed with a smile, the smile that he would show to his Brothers only, "You can, you deserve it after waiting this long, not to mention you always do your job perfectly".

Yugi run to Seto and hugged him tightly, "Thank you very much, Seto-nii!" He exclaimed happily, "Thank you very, very, very much!".

Seto chuckled and ruffled Yugi's hair, "You're welcome." He answered, "Now, go and do your homework, finished it before you go, because I know you wouldn't even touch your homework once you arrived in Egypt".

"Right away!" Yugi answered and run off to his room upstairs, abandoning the game he played with Mokuba before Malik called him.

Seto shook his head and chuckled, "He could be so high spirited sometimes." He commented as he walked to his Little Brother, he picked up the game controller that Yugi left behind and resumed the game so it was him against Mokuba now, "So, since Yugi would be away, are you ready to be the Vice President in his place, Mokie?".

"You bet." Mokuba answered with a smirk, "I wouldn't back down from a challenge".

"That's the spirit." Seto answered with a smirk as well.

XXXXX

Yugi couldn't stay still, as soon as his plane arrived in Egypt and he could get out of the plane, he had run off right away. He couldn't help it, he barely manage to refrain himself from buying another ticket so he could fly to Egypt sooner, and now that he was in Egypt at last, he couldn't stay still and wait for his the people to be out of his way. The airport was crowded and he wanted to set out to the Museum immediately, so he could see all the artifacts in there.

Yugi saw an opening among the so many people and darted out immediately with a big grin on his face, never mind about the fact that he might getting some curses from the people he accidentally crashed into along the way. "YUGI!" Someone called out to him as soon as he emerged from the entrance, "In here!" He looked around and saw Malik standing there while leaning on a black colored car and waving his hand at Yugi.

"Malik!" Yugi called out to his friend and ran to him immediately, he tackled his friend into a hug that causing the both of them to fell, "I missed you!" He immediately cuddling to his 13 years old best friend.

His friendship with Malik was a really close one, nearly got them mistaken as a couple, but they were just friends who like to cuddle with each others. Indeed, they had been a couple for a month during the time Yugi met Malik in America, but they felt that they were not mean for each other and decided to become best friends instead.

"Get off me!" Malik yelled with a chuckle, "You are heavy!" He pushed Yugi away immediately, and the stood up while brushing the dirt of his clothes, "Geez, Yugi. Did you really have to tackle hug me in public?".

Yugi laughed cheerfully as he stood up and brushing the dirt off his clothes as well, "Well, I couldn't help it. How long has it been since we last meet each other?" He grinned at Malik, "I really miss you, you know?".

Malik sighed and pat Yugi's shoulder, "I miss you as well my friend." He answered with a warm smile before breaking into a big grin as well, "Why don't you come in? Rishid will take us to our home so you could change into a more suitable clothes to be in Egypt".

Yugi nodded vigorously, he didn't brought a single clothes with him since he didn't have any clothes suitable for Egypt's heat, so there's no need for him to bring a luggage with him and only brought his Messenger Bag with him. There's only a Laptop, a Mobile Phone, a Camera, his Duel Disk, his deck, notes and pencil case inside his Messenger Bags, he wasn't the type to brought so many stuff around. Unless he need to stay in another Countries for more than a week, he would bring some clothes with him then.

He looked into the car when a tall Egyptian man with a tattoo on his face came out of the car, "Welcome, Yugi-kun." The man said with a smile, "I'm glad that you finally can come here".

"Me too." Yugi answered with a big grin as he walked into the man, he also hugged the man, but not as tightly as he hug Malik, "Long time no see, Rishid-san".

"Long time no see." Rishid answered before Yugi pulled away.

"Alright, Ishizu is waiting for us at home." Malik said as he opened the door to the passenger seat, "Let's go, Yugi, Rishid. We don't want to make Ishizu wait for too long, do we?".

Yugi nodded and entered the car with Malik following him and Rishid re-entered the Driver seat, they chatted along the way until they arrived at Malik's home, a medium sized but comfy looking house. They got out of the car and Malik pulled Yugi to the door immediately, "Sis! Yugi's here!" Malik announced before he pulled- no, dragged Yugi to the Kitchen area of the house, with Ishizu already waiting there and a smell of cooking gretted him.

"Hello, Yugi-kun." Ishizu greeted him with a smile on her face, "I hope Malik and Rishid didn't come late to fetch you up".

"No, they were there already when I was out of the airport." Yugi answered with a smile as he run and hugged Ishizu as well, the Ishtar had already like his second family, so he didn't hesitate to hug them when he see them, "Long time no see, Ishizu".

"Long time no see as well, Yugi-kun." Ishizu answered with a smile while patting his back, "How is your school?".

Yugi pulled back and pouted at her, "I just came here and you asked about my school? What about me?" He demanded with a cute glare on his face.

Ishizu laughed, "You are so cute, Yugi." She grinned at him, "With you being so energetic, I'm sure that you are well, but I guess I should still ask that. How are you, Yugi?".

Yugi grinned at her, "I'm fine." He answered cheerfully, "Just couldn't wait to get to the Museum so that I could see the artifacts!" He walked backwards a few steps as he said that and raised both of his arms, only the Ishtars managed to pulled the childish side out of him.

The Ishtars laughed at his enthusiasm, Malik then pulled Yugi away from Ishizu, "Well, while we wait for Ishizu to finish cooking, why don't I show you my room?" He asked to Yugi, before he licked his lips, " . . . and have a bit of private time together, Dear".

Yugi blushed and smacked Malik's head with his palm, "Pervert." He said but with a fond smile formed by his lips, "We should wait until night time if we want to have a private time".

Malik chuckled, "Now, who is the pervert one?" He teased with a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows.

Ishizu and Rishid laughed at the exchange, it's not a secret that even though they had decided to be best friends after they broke up in the past, the two boys still like to just cuddle with each other and have a few kisses every now and then. The two boys were still innocent and would do anything too intimate like sex, so the two adults didn't mind it that much.

"Dear, just let's go to your room." Yugi answered and he let Malik dragged him again to one of the bedrooms in the house, immediately, a thud and a soft moan could be heard.

Ishizu sighed, "I'm afraid that they would become friends with benefits in the future." She said with a shake of her head.

"I agreed." Rishid answered with a sigh as well, "I just hope that their Lovers in the future wouldn't mind it if they, indeed, become friends with benefits".

"Let's hope so." Ishizu nodded before went back to her cooking.

After a bit of private time, Ishizu called out for the two boys, saying that the dinner had done. They chatted for a bit more during dinner time, such as Yugi's and Malik's school life and what happened to them the past year they didn't see each others. Yugi's jet lag finally kicked in and he went to sleep in Malik's room right after dinner while Malik would help Ishizu watering the plants in their backyards before went to sleep himself.

The next morning, Malik took Yugi to the town after Breakfast while Ishizu and Rishid head out to the Museum.

"Yugi, look! A pair of Daggers!" Malik said excitedly as he dragged Yugi to the stand. Malik, Ishizu and Rishid would use Japanese when they talked to Yugi, they want to make Yugi felt at home while the boy in their place. Malik looked at Yugi with a sparkling eyes, "Let's buy them, Yugi, one for you and one for me".

Yugi chuckled at Malik and nodded, he was well aware of Malik's love with a weapon called Daggers. Every time Malik saw a pair of Daggers, the ones made to match each other, he would but them and then give the other one for Yugi, and if there's only one, he would but them for himself.

After Malik bought the Daggers and handed one of them to Yugi, which then being slipped to the boy's sashes, he showed Yugi around the town before the ended their trip in the Museum.

"Woah . . ." Yugi said in awe as he looked at all the artifact being displayed in the Museum, he knew that some of the so called artifacts were a fake ones.

The Ishtars were the family of Tomb Keepers, they refused to unearthed the real artifacts if they deemed them to be very important and needed to be remained in the Tombs. The most likely fake ones would be the Canopic Jars and the Mummies, the Ishtar would make their replica to be put on display while while the real ones would be left in the Tombs, so that the soul of the Pharaohs of Egypt would still rest in peace and undisturbed.

"Hod do you like it, Yugi?" Ishizu asked as she walked to him and Malik, "These are the ones we found in the early years, the new ones are in the deeper part of the Museum".

Yugi looked at Ishizu with a grin that would split his face in half if it's possible, "I love it!" He answered excitedly before his eyes sparkling with hope, "Ishizu, can I go to the one where Jii-chan found my Millennium Puzzle?".

Ishizu smiled and nodded, "It's a coincident that Professor Hawkins is there as well, I will call him to show you the way around." She said and pulled out her phone before calling the said Professor.

"What is Professor Hawkins doing in there? I thought he would be in the newest Tomb." Malik commented after Ishizu finished making the call.

"He said that he found an entrance to another part of the Tomb that's overlooked the first time he came there with Sugoroku-san." Ishizu explained as she gestured for them to talk while walking, "He decided to explore this new part to see if he would find the Mummy, we still didn't know whose Tomb is it".

"I heard that the Tomb had so many traps." Yugi commented, "Is it alright if he go there alone?".

"It's alright, he remembered all the old traps, he only need to be careful about the traps in this new part." Ishizu explained before they head out to the Valley of The Kings with rented Horses.

When they arrived at the site, they saw a tall man wearing a cream colored Shirt, brown colored Pants and Boots, and a soft brown Hat waiting nearby. He saw them and approached them, "Long time no see, Ishizu, Malik and Yugi." He said with a warm smile.

"Long time no see, Professor Hawkins!" Yugi and Malik greeted him excitedly while Ishizu nodded at him. "Where's the entrance?!".

Professor Hawkins laughed at the first question being asked of him by the two boys, "This way, boys." He said as he gestured for the big hole.

Yugi and Malik nodded before they run off with a short 'We are off' to Ishizu, Ishizu smiled fondly as she saw the retreating backs of the two boys, "They are so enthusiast, I wonder if they would ended up becoming an Archaeologist in the future." She said to no one in particular.

"If they are, I bet the would become a great ones." Professor Hawkins answered as he also looked at the entrance where the boys run off to, "I just hope that they would be more careful in the future, they like to rush thing so much".

"Agreed." Ishizu answered before they also went in after the two boys.

Yugi and Malik were awe struck when they saw the inside of the Tomb, pictured and Hieroglyphs decorating the walls, and they also saw many Ruby decorated Jars. "I wonder if the Pharaoh of this Tomb liked Ruby in the past, there's so many of Ruby decorating this place." Yugi commented as he looked around.

"Either that or the people think that the Ruby suited him." Professor Hawkins said from behind them.

"Don't run around like that." Ishizu scolded them sternly, "We don't know if there's still traps in here or not".

"We are sorry." Yugi and Malik said together as they scratched the back of their head.

"Where is this new entrance, Professor?" Yugi asked curiously and excitedly.

Professor Hawkins smiled, "This way." He said and lead the way to the new entrance he found, "I haven't entered yet, so be extra careful".

After they passed the so many traps installed in the Tomb, they arrived at the entrance and Professor Hawkins entered first to see if there's any traps. Yugi stood at the entrance with the rest and looked around, he saw many Hieroglyphs engraved to the wall and wished he could read them, "All clear." Professor Hawkins said and they walked in to where the Professor had stopped, "Well, it's too bad, but it seems there's nothing in here".

"It's too bad." Ishizu agreed as she looked around with the rest, "We still haven't found out whose Tomb this is".

Something in the distance caught Yugi's attention and he walked to it, "Yugi, don't walk off by yourself." Professor Hawkins said as he saw Yugi had walked away, he sighed when the boy didn't stop and they decided to just followed after the star haired boy.

The thing that caught Yugi's attention was a strange looking door, it looked like a door, but when he pushed it, the door didn't move a single inch. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Malik smiled at Yugi, "Too bad that it isn't a door." He said and they both looked at the door looking wall, "We better get out of here then, it's not good to stay here too long and disturbed the resting Pharaoh".

Yugi nodded and wanted to turned around and left when something else caught his attention, "Wait." He said out loud and pointed at the upside down Pyramid looking space at the front of the door, "Look at that".

Malik and the rest stopped walking and looked at where Yugi pointed at, "It's like your Millennium Puzzle, Yugi." He commented.

Yugi nodded and looked at his Millennium Puzzle, the Golden upside down Pyramid that he had solved a year after he received it, which he wore around his neck since then. "I wonder if this Puzzle is the Key to open the door?" He asked himself before looking at Ishizu and Professor Hawkins, "What do you think? Should I try it?".

Ishizu and Professor Hawkins looked at each other before they nodded at the same time, "We are already here, might as well try it." Ishizu answered.

Yugi nodded and pulled off his Puzzle before placing it on the space available on the door, a click was sounded before a bright light erupted from his Millennium Puzzle and the door, Yugi closed his eyes in reflex.

"What the hell?!" Malik cursed as he and the rest closed their eyes, "Yugi, are you alright?!" He didn't hear a response and frowned in worry, "Yugi?" he asked as he opened his eyes once the bright light disappeared, "Yu . . . gi?" His mouth went dry when he couldn't see his best friend.

"Yugi, where are you?!" Ishizu called out once she didn't see the star haired boy anywhere, "Where could he be?".

Professor Hawkins looked around as well before he noticed something, "Look!" He alerted the rest and they saw the door and the Millennium Puzzle merged together and become solid gold.

"What the hell?" Malik asked with wide eyes, "Yugi disappeared and the door become a solid Gold?".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review


	2. The Sudden Arrival

Chapter 2

* * *

AN : "Egyptian Language" only count when it's Yugi's POV

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought _

Letter

-Telephone-

"Dialogue"

_"Egyptian Language"_

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_The Sudden Arrival_**

* * *

He ignored the call and keep running, his chest was burning from the lack of air, but he ignored it as well and keep running.

"Stop right there!"

He was panting as he ran as fast as he could from the approaching figured behind him, his was out of breath but he forced his legs to keep running, as soon as he passed the gate, he was safe.

"I said stop! Don't you hear me?!"

He took a chance and looked behind him to see a tall man about 18 years old with tanned skin, just like the rest of them, with brown hair and an icy blue eyes running after him and quickly approaching him. He panicked and looked ahead before hastening his pace.

"Stop him!" The man behind him yelled to the guards ahead of him.

He scowled and glared at them and they didn't have any choice but to let him go, he heard the frustrated yell from behind him when he passed the gate and hopped onto the horse he had prepared beforehand, he grinned and took off immediately.

"STUPID COUSIN! GET BACK HERE!" An enraged yell make him looked behind to the tall man from before and stuck out his tongue, not a wise thing to do on top of a running horse but he didn't care, "**JUST YOU WAIT, YOU HEAR?! I WILL DEFINITELY COME AND GET YOU! ATEEEM!**".

Atem laughed joyously and looked ahead of him with a big grin on his face. Finally, he could got to the Market again. It had been a long time since he could go to the Market in the town nearby by himself, and he planned to make a good use of it.

He already make a plan for when he finally could get away from the Palace, he would buy the fruits for his breakfast, then he would go to the Duel Arena and have a simply Duel with the people, before he went around the town to see if there's anything that would caught his interest. He chuckled when he thought of his plan and continued riding to the town.

When he arrived at the town, me stopped his horse by the entrance and walked in. He should be wary and cautious about his surrounding, he didn't have a single guard with him, but that fact didn't faze him a bit. He was a fighter himself, and he had his Ruby decorated Sword with him, not to mention he could use Shadow Magic to protect himself. So he didn't care that he was alone by himself and just entered the town, he had a plan to do and he would make a good use of it.

But just as he was only two steps entering the town, a hand gripped his shoulder tightly that he wince in the slight pain. "Got you." His eyes widened when he heard the voice he had known so well.

He turned around and gasped when he saw that it was, indeed, his Cousin who had caught him. "Seth!" He gasped in shock before glaring at his Cousin, "Let me go!".

"I won't." Seth answered with a smirk, "I already said that I would come and get you, remember?".

Atem groaned, "But Seth . . ." He whined to his Cousin with a pout, "I just want to have a break today".

"Not today." Seth said sternly, "You are a Pharaoh, Atem." He reminded his Cousin, "There's important work that you need to attend to, not to mention we have an important meeting planned for today, at the morning. And you just run off? Not a chance, let's get back".

With that, Seth dragged Atem to his horse and they rode back to the Palace, with Atem whining about too much work all the way to the Palace.

Atem might be a Pharaoh, but he didn't want to have to be a Pharaoh so soon. He had begged his Council to just let Seth become the Pharaoh until he reach 18, since he was still young and he wanted to play around still until he reached adulthood. But no, they refused to do as he wish and crowned him as the Pharaoh at the age of 15.

He had been a Pharaoh since then due to his Father getting killed by an assassin, they had caught the assassin but the man refused to tell them who hired him to kill the Pharaoh. So, Atem was forced to be the Pharaoh while he just want to play around still, but duty called first . . . or so Seth said and he couldn't play around anymore and did his job as the Pharaoh.

But after half a year of becoming a Pharaoh, he grew bored and he began trying to sneak out of the Palace to get to the town, too bad that Seth would always caught him before he even get to the town. Now, he had managed to get to the town, but again Seth caught him and dragged him back to the Palace.

"High Priest Seth." An elderly man called out to his Cousin, "You brought the Pharaoh back, Thank Ra".

When Atem proposed that Seth would take his position as the Pharaoh a year back, his Cousin had refused, saying that he should be the Pharaoh since he was the previous Pharaoh's Son. Atem was left with no choice but to take up the position, but just after he was crowned the Pharaoh, he had found out that his Cousin chose to be the High Priest who hold the Millennium Rod instead of being the Pharaoh like Atem asked of him. This fact annoyed him to no end and he would blame his Cousin every time he make a mistake, saying that he was only a young teen and that mistake wouldn't be made if only Seth become the Pharaoh until he turned 18 instead.

"Of course, Shimon." Seth answered as he gently pushed Atem to his Chamber's direction, "The meeting will start in a few minutes, get dressed and head to the Throne Room".

Atem puffed his cheeks and stomped off to his Chamber, he was in a bad mood and everyone know it, so the people would moved out of the way the second they saw the Pharaoh storming to his Chamber.

"He is being childish again." Shimon commented as he and Seth saw the retreating back ot their Pharaoh, "But he is the only one qualified to be the Pharaoh".

"Indeed." Seth answered with a tired smile, "If only my Mother was of the Royalty, I would gladly take over the position as the Pharaoh until he reach 18, he still need some time to play until he finally realize just how important a Pharaoh is to Egypt".

Seth's Father might be the younger Brother of the previous Pharaoh, but since his Mother was of a peasant, not from the Royal Bloodlines, he couldn't take over the position of the Pharaoh as long as Atem was alive. Only in the time when Atem was dead and he didn't have a successor that Seth could ascend to the Throne, but Atem was alive so he need to be the Pharaoh instead of Seth.

Seth was sure that Atem understand this fact in the depth of his heart, that's why Atem didn't argued too much about it and accepted his position as the rightful Pharaoh. But since his Cousin was just being childish, he would blame Seth for every little mistake he made, for the big mistake though, not that Atem ever made a fatal mistake like that, he would not blame Seth, that was for sure. As childish as Atem could be, he was a courageous boy, he would take the blame if it's really his fault that something bad happened.

"I wish I could help him more so he could still play around as much as he wish, but we need him to be mature soon, or we might got in trouble in the future." Seth said with a deep sigh before looking at Shimon, "Do you think you could get some sense into his thick head? We need him become a responsible Pharaoh soon or a problem would arise, we only have a year left to change him before the people feel the need to revolt".

"I will try my best." Shimon nodded to him, "Why don't we go to the Throne Room and wait for the Pharaoh in there? I'm sure that he wouldn't dare to run off again now, he only tried to run off once in a week after all".

Indeed, as much as Atem wanted to play around, he was well aware that he was needed by his people and his Country, so he would only tried to run away from the Palace once in a week instead of every day in his life. He thought that if it's only a day in a week, there might be not a problem with it, he just couldn't understand why Seth would be so adamant in not letting him go.

The problem though, Atem always chose for the wrong day to go. Every time Atem tried to run off, it's always when they need to discuss about the peace treaty with the other Countries, so Seth couldn't let his Cousin go out at all. When it's not the day as important as that, Seth would let Atem go for a certain amount of time in condition that Atem would bring some guards with him.

Aside from Atem always choosing the wrong day to run off, Seth was also worried about his Cousin's safety. A Pharaoh's life was always in a constant danger, the fact that he was a Pharaoh alone would enough to make some assassin to wanting to kill him, so Seth didn't have a choice but to forbid Atem go out by himself.

Seth sighed again and looked at Shimon, "Let's head to the Throne Room then." He agreed with a nod, "We still need to prepare the meeting, so the Pharaoh could start it as soon as he arrive".

XXXXX

"I couldn't believe it!" Atem exclaimed to himself as he changed his cheap looking clothes into that of a Pharaoh, "I was really close, so close! I thought that once I got to the town, Seth wouldn't be able to get me." He looked at his reflection as he wore his Crown, "Why, oh why, I couldn't get a free time for myself? I only want to play a bit in between my duty as a Pharaoh".

He stared at his reflection as the star shape haired boy from inside the mirror looking back at him, crimson eyes staring right back to crimson eyes, his sharp eyes and high cheek bones make him looked regal and mature, but the pout he was now showing on his face make him looked kind of cute.

He sighed and decided to suck it up and get done with it, he would try to run off again next week, he already lose his chance for the week. He shook his head and slapped both of his cheeks softly to get rid of his pout and headed out of his room, his dark blue Cape flowing right behind him as he walked to the Throne Room. The sooner he get done with the meeting, the sooner he could just find his childhood friend and trained some magic together with her.

As he walked to the Throne Room, he noticed that the servants who works in the Palace didn't moved away from him like seeing a Demon again. Instead, they would bowed to him and then went back to their job, just like how he wanted them to do. When he was newly crowned as a Pharaoh, the people would always went down to their knees and bowed with their nose touching the ground every time he walked by. One day, he had had enough and announced that they should never do it again to him. If they wanted to show their respect, they could just bowed while standing and then went back to their job, he would be the one calling them if he needed their service.

Needless to say, his Councils disagreed with him and told him that it's a tradition that the people knelt and bowed when they saw him, but Atem turned a deaf ear on them. He retorted to them by saying that he was the Pharaoh, and so he would do as he please. If he didn't want for his people to do it then they shouldn't do it, that was the one time that he would take an advantage of his position to get what he want, and he never did it again since then.

A Pharaoh's words was the Law, so he shouldn't take advantage from his position, that's why he vowed to never said anything out of his anger because the outcome would be bad. But during the time, he felt the need to change the tradition, and so he use the power of his Words to make sure the people wouldn't bowed down while kneeling until their nose touch the ground when he was around them, he felt that something like that was unneeded.

Atem entered the Throne Room and walked to his Throne without a word, his Councils bowed to him and he nodded to them. "Begin." He said with an expressionless face, and they began the meeting.

He would listen to them about what needed to be done, and he would often asked Shimon, his Adviser, to give him some advice regarding the matters. After Shimon voiced his advice, he would think about it and then decided what he wanted them to do about it. The problem was he grew bored about that meeting so easily, too bad that the discussion was important, or he would just appointed his Cousin to take over while he went to his room and take a nap.

"We received a report from the Greece that they agreed to the condition we set up for the peace treaty." Seth reported to him with his eyes glued to the report he had in his hands, "The would send their Ambassador to Egypt to sign the Contract in 3 months time".

"Good." Atem answered with a nod. _Of course, with Seth being our best Negotiator, there's no way they would disagree_. He added in in his mind, he admired his Cousin's ability to talk his way to people, he couldn't do the same with his Cousin. The only time he managed to talk his way was when he erased the law of Slavery so that there's no Slave anymore and only servants being around, and the time when he announced that the people shouldn't get to their head and knees just to show their respect to him.

"The Chinese Emperor sent us a message saying that he want to know the condition for the new Peace Agreement." Seth said as he looked at Atem, "Should we keep the previous one or make a new condition?".

Atem raised an eyebrow, "I will leave it to you, Seth." He said casually.

Seth sighed and went back to reading the report, "We received the report that there's so many act of thievery lately, what are you going to do about it?" He asked again.

"Increase the security, tell the guards to do a constant patrol so they would have more chance in catching the thieves." Atem answered in boredom, he looked outside his window to erase his mood, a mistake for his attention was not at the meeting anymore the moment he saw just how good the weather was.

_Ah, with this good of a weather, it would be more fun if I'm in the town today_, Atem thought with a sigh as he watched the clouds moving freely in the sky, _I miss being a child, when I could go to wherever I want as much as I could with Seth accompany me anywhere I want to go_.

The reason why he could never hate Seth, even though Seth would never let him go out of the Palace anymore, was the fact that Seth was the one who was always there for him if something bad happened to him. Even when he naively go to a dangerous place just because someone sweet talking him, Seth would always come to his rescue because Seth was a better fighter than him in the past, and when he would get scold for his naive action, Seth would always be there to comfort him, to lifted his dampened mood.

Now that he thought about it, Seth was also a mother hen back when they were still 8 and 10 years old brats, he would scold him when he make a mistake, but then he would also tried his best to make sure Atem learned from his mistake. There's also that time when Atem nearly got bitten by a snake in his garden, Seth, who was nearby at the time, saved him even though he was the one who get bitten in the end, and then he would make sure not a single snake could be found in the garden anymore before heading for the Healing Chamber.

Atem was mad at Seth that time, because his Cousin wouldn't head for the Healing Chamber right away, instead he was searching if there's any other snake in the garden first. It's only because Seth needed so much rest after that incident that Atem didn't yelled at Seth about what he did, Seth could just called the guards to make sure that there's no snake in the garden anymore, but his Cousin would just had to do it himself.

Atem smiled fondly, it's also only because Seth acted as if nothing happened that he forgive his savior, because even though Atem had yelled at his Cousin for being so reckless while bawling his eyes out, Seth would only smiled at him and said that it was nothing he couldn't handle. All that just to make sure that Atem would be alright, that nothing bad would happened to him.

Atem was grateful that his Cousin chose to support him than fighting for the Throne, because even though with his bloodline's problem, Seth could become a Pharaoh as well if he had the support of the people. It's just he was annoyed that Seth decided to not helping him when he practically begging him to take over the position of the Pharaoh for the time being until he reach adulthood, but it's not like he could stay mad at his Cousin for a long time, he know that sooner or later, he would have to accept that he need to be the Pharaoh and no one else. For the time being though, he would act as childish as he want, at least until he reach adulthood.

"There's also a matter of Successor of the Throne, you still haven't show any sign that you are interested in one of the Princesses from the other Countries." Seth said as he read the message from Libya, "Libya want to know if you would like to meet with their Princess if you still haven't meet with a possible suitor".

Silence.

Seth frowned and looked up to see that his Cousin was looking outside the window.

"Your Majesty." Shimon called out for Atem's attention, but the Pharaoh didn't even glance at him.

"My Pharaoh?" Another High Priest who was also the High Mage of the Palace, Mahad, also called out for the Pharaoh, but the said Pharaoh was still in his own world.

Seth sighed and rolled up the scroll, where he had written all the message they received from the other Countries and the complain from the people so he would only need to brought a scroll instead of many papers into the Throne Room, and marched up to the Throne. "Atem?" He tried to get his Cousin's attention by asking first, but when his Cousin didn't responded and his eyes still unfocused due to him went into the dream land with open eyes, he smacked his Cousin's head upside down with the scroll.

"Ouch!" Atem yelped when he felt a sudden pain from the top of his head and he looked up to meet the disapproving stare of his Cousin, "What?" He asked with a pouty glare while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

Seth sighed again and returned to his original spot just the right side of Atem's Throne, "You need to pay attention in the meeting, Pharaoh." He reminded his Cousin.

Atem sighed and nodded before he yawn, "I will try." He said simply and looked at Seth with expectant eyes.

Seth nodded and unrolled the scroll again, "Back to what I said earlier, Libya want to know if you would want to meet with their Princess if you still haven't found a suitor." He looked at Atem and raised an eyebrow, "How do you say about it?".

"No." Atem answered simply.

"No then." Seth said and write down the answer before looking back at Atem, "Why?".

"I'm not interested with searching for a bride yet." Atem answered simply.

"But Your Majesty." Shimon started with a bow, "You are the Mighty Pharaoh, you need to have an Heir to the Throne".

"I don't wanna." Atem answered with a wave of his hand, "I'm still 16, I don't want to have to deal with the nosy Princesses yet".

"But you need to have an Heir to the Throne, My Pharaoh." Mahad answered, "What if something happened to you? You need to start searching for a suitable woman to be your bride".

"Don't wanna." Atem repeated calmly and boredly.

"Pharaoh." Seth started but Atem raised his hand.

"If something happened to me that would causing my death before I have an Heir, I chose Seth to take over my position." Atem answered calmly, "I already write it down in every Peace Agreement we have with the other Countries so there's no need for them to bugging me to search for a wife, I would send the message to Libya soon, so stop pestering me about searching for a bride".

Seth, Shimon, and Mahad, along with the rest of the Councils, could only sighed since the Pharaoh was so stubborn about it. "Alright." Seth answered and looked at the next report.

The meeting continued and Atem began to grow bored again, he nearly looked at the outside of his window again when he noticed something strange in the room. "Mahad." He called out to his High Mage as he stared intently at the small disturbance in the middle of the Throne Room, "Could you check what-" he couldn't finished his words because suddenly a bright light exploded in the middle of teh Throne Room, forcing them to either looked away or closing their eyes, else they risked losing their eyesight.

"What's that?!" Seth yelled as he pulled out his Millennium Rod, ready to defend his Pharaoh if that was a threat of some kind, but he was speechless when he saw what was causing the bright light.

"What's happened?" Atem said as he rubbed his eyes, there's still black spot from when he saw the light explosion, he didn't fast enough to close his eyes and so he now had black spot disturbing his eyesight.

"That . . ." Shimon started as he gawking at what he saw, "A . . . boy?".

"A boy?" Atem asked in confusion and focused on the center of the Throne Room, and, indeed, he saw a boy lying there unconscious, "What in the world?".

"Who is that boy?" Akhunadin, a High Priest with one eye, since his other eye was replaced by the Millennium Eye, asked as he looked at the unconscious boy in suspicion. "We couldn't take a chance. Guards, take that boy to the Dungeon for the time being".

"Wait." Atem stopped him as he stood up from his Throne and walked to the boy, ignoring the warning from his Cousin, he bent down to looked at the boy, who looked so much like Atem himself aside from the boy's pale skin and the lack of Lightning Bolts on the boy's hair, that they suddenly found in the Throne Room, "Isis, check over this boy".

"Yes, Pharaoh." Isis, the only High Priestess among his Councils who was the Holder of the Millennium Necklace, bowed to him and walked over to the boy. She knelt down beside the boy and checked him over, she stood up and bowed to the Pharaoh after she finished, "The boy is alright, My Pharaoh, only had a bit of dehydration and lack of sleep. I think that he should be awake by the time Ra had risen tomorrow Morning".

Atem nodded, "Shada, check his mind to make sure that he is not dangerous." He said as he looked at a bald man standing beside Akhunadin.

The man bowed and pointed his Millennium Key to the boy's direction, he closed his eyes and frowned before opening his eyes again. He bowed to the Pharaoh again, "Something prevented me to enter the boy's mind, My Pharaoh." He reported, "But I'm certain that I didn't feel a single malice coming from the boy's mind".

Atem nodded and looked at the guards, "Take this boy to one of the Guest Chamber and guard it." He ordered, "Give the boy some water and let him sleep, when the boy had woken up, bring him to the Throne Room".

"Understood, your Majesty." The guards said with a bow before doing as they were ordered to.

Atem nodded in satisfaction and looked at the Councils, "Meeting adjourned." He said simply and left to take a break.

Seth pace palmed as soon as Atem was out of sight, "And he left just like that?" He asked with a sigh.

"At least he listened more than halfway through the meeting." Shimon commented and bowed to them, "I will also take my leave then".

Seth nodded and then each one of them left the Throne Room.

XXXXX

The reason why Atem left the meeting was because he had seen something interesting from the boy's belonging, it's certainly was a bag, but the bag was made from a mix of leather and thick fabric and some steel. He didn't know how to open it and was curious about the bag, so he brought the bag to his Chamber and began observing the bag so he could find a way to open it.

"Huh? What is this thing?" Atem muttered as he pulled a piece of steel coming out from a line of something, he was surprised when the thing moved when he pulled it. He gasped, he had found a way to open the bag, and he pulled it all the way following the line of black color decorating the grey colored bag. He grinned in triumph and pulled out the items being kept inside the bag, but then he frowned again in confusion. "What are these things again?" He asked himself as he emptied the strange bag.

He found two strange looking containers with something looked like water inside, a strange thing that somehow could be wore around someone's hand, a small black colored thing with some strange button and a piece of glass-looking on it, and a strange item which keeping some papers and coins, but the coins weren't like the one he had in Egypt. He also found two pieces of objects made from papers, one of them big while the other smaller, along with something like a round and thin bag. He opened the round and long bag only to find many strange thin items inside, then there's also a metal like object with a really small glass-looking item on it inside the bigger bag. He shrugged and put them back into the bag, he would just have to ask the boy what the items were if he wanted to know.

He then proceed to close the bag again when he saw something, he pulled it out to see that it's another bag looking object, a really small one, and didn't have the long line like th other two bag. He was wondering how to open the small bag when he noticed that the bag was not flat surfaced like the other bags, there's something stuck out at one of the side of it. Curious, he pulled at the one at the top and was surprised when the bag opened, ge grinned and pulled out what was inside the really small bag and gasped at what he saw.

Inside was many thick papers with pictures, but what shocked him was the picture on the thick papers, it's the picture of Ka Monsters, and there's so many of them. Mystical Elf, Kuriboh, Curse of Dragon, Summoned Skull, and so on, and he also found many Spell Caster Kas on them. The Kas that caught his attention was none other than Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, Mahad's and Mana's Ka Monsters.

"Is that boy a Mage?" Atem asked himself as he looked through the thick papers, "Did he seal these many Kas inside this thick paper? But how in the world he could seal these strong Monsters inside this small thick papers? Even we need a big stone slabs in order to seal a Ka monster. And how in the world he could find another Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl?".

_The boy must be a Mage, for he could sealed up so many Ka Monsters, and a strong one considering the medium the boy used to seal the Ka monsters are thick papers. But . . . What is this strange symbols on the thick papers?_ Atem stared at the strange symbols on the thick papers in confusion, there's so many symbols and each of them were different than another.

Atem groaned and just put the thick papers inside the small bag again and put them into the bigger bags along with the many strange objects, "I will just have to ask the boy when he woke up." He said and stood up, he opened the door to his Chamber and found a pair of guards standing by each side of his door, "One of you, take this bag to that boy's Chamber, I think that this bag is important to him".

"Understood, Pharaoh." The guard on his left side said and took the bag before walking away to the Guest Chambers direction.

The next day, Atem woke up to find Seth already standing by his bed, _Time for a long and boring meeting_, he thought as he got up with a sigh.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	3. Nice To Meet You

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought _

Letter

-Telephone-

"Dialogue"

_"Egyptian Language"_

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Nice To Meet You_**

* * *

The first thing he registered as he opened his eyes was that ha was thirsty, the second was the fact that he was not in the Tomb or Malik's room. _Where am I?_ He thought as he get out of the bed and looked around, he was sure that he was engulfed by a bright white light before everything blackened.

The room he was in was so big that it could be compared to his school's classroom and still won. As he looked around, he noticed that his bag was placed on one of the nightstands beside the bed. He picked it up and slung it around his shoulder, he didn't want to lose it, not because of his Laptop or Mobile Phone, he didn't even really care about his Wallet, but because there's his deck and Duel Disk inside, the deck which had helped him become the King of Games.

_"Ah, you are awake."_ A female voice startled him.

He turned around to see Ishizu wearing a strange-looking clothing, he frowned at her appearance and the fact that Ishizu would speak in Egyptian with him, _"Ishizu, what's happened to your Fashion Sense?"_ He asked in Egyptian nonetheless before noticing something, _"And why in the world you are wearing the Millennium Necklace? Shouldn't it be kept in the Museum?"_.

The woman blinked, _"I'm afraid you mistaken me with someone else, Young One."_ The woman said with a confused smile, _"But how in the world you know about my Millennium Necklace? And What is this Fashion Sense you are talking about? And a Museum?"_.

Yugi was the one who blinked, _"Your Millennium Necklace?"_ He asked in confusion, the woman nodded, his eyes widened as he get a nagging suspicion at what had happened to him after he got engulfed with the white light from his Millennium Puzzle, _"Um, my name is Yugi, who are you and where is this?"_.

The woman blinked again, _"Where is this? You mean you don't know?"_ Yugi nodded in answer, she frowned and walked over, _"I thought that you would know, seeing that you suddenly appeared in the Throne Room."_ She mumbled to herself before her left hand touching her Millennium Necklace while her right hand hovering over Yugi's head. _"Hold on."_ She said and closed her eyes.

_Did she say Throne Room?_ Yugi gulped as he digested what was the meaning of that, his suspicion seemed to be right, but he was still not sure about something.

_"Hmm, there's nothing wrong with your head, so how in the world you didn't know where this is if you came here by yourself?"_ The woman mumbled to herself before smiling at Yugi, _"My name is Isis, The High Priestess of The Pharaoh. As for where here is, you are currently in the Palace of Egypt"_.

_"High Priestess Isis?"_ Yugi asked with a dumbfounded look, _She's the High Priestess of the Pharaoh from 3000 years ago!_ He thought in shock before he remembered his manner, he bowed to her, _"Then please forgive me if I did something wrong, I'm not from around here so I don't know how I should act"_.

The woman nodded with a smile, _"It's alright, come now, the Pharaoh said that you should be brought to him once you woke up."_ She then looked at his bag, _"But could you please left your belonging here? I'm sure no one would steal it in the grace of the Pharaoh"_.

Yugi nodded and removed his bag, but he pulled out his deck and Duel Disk and put his deck inside his shorts pocket while his Duel Disk inside coat's inside pocket. He turned back to Isis and he followed the woman out of the room, they walked a long way around the many hallways before they stopped in front of a pair of a huge door and waited. Isis talked to the guards and they were let in, he walked silently behind Isis and didn't dare to looked around, he could feel eyes on him.

_"Is he awake, Isis?"_ A deep baritone voice asked once they stopped in front of a set of stairs.

Isis bowed, _"Yes, Your Majesty, the boy had awake by the time I came to his room."_ She answered and stepped aside so he was in full view to the one she called as 'Your Majesty'.

As Isis stepped aside, his eyes was immediately met with a pair of sharp Crimson eyes, his eyes widened when he saw just how similar looking he was with the Pharaoh, aside from the Pharaoh's tanned skin, sharper features and the blond bangs that shot up like Lightning Bolts on the Pharaoh's hair. He then remembered that no one should have an eye contact with the Pharaoh unless the Pharaoh permitted them, so he lowered his gaze and bowed to him.

_"You may raise your head and look at me, boy."_ The Pharaoh said and he stood straight immediately, _"Now, I want to know a few things."_ The Pharaoh looked at the man carrying the Millennium Scale and nodded, the man nodded back before the Pharaoh looked at him again, _"Your words will be judge to see if you are honest with your answer or not, the consequence of lying would be fatal, so I suggest that you answer all my questions honestly. Do you understand this, boy?"_.

Yugi nodded, _"Understood, Your Majesty."_ He answered with a calm voice, he know that, as long as he answered everything honestly, he would be alright.

_"Alright."_ The Pharaoh nodded back, _"First question, what's your name?"_.

_"My original name is Mutou Yugi, but then I was adopted into the Kaiba family, so my current name is Kaiba Yugi."_ Yugi answered smoothly.

The Pharaoh looked at the man holding a scale, after seeing that the scale still in balance, he looked back at Yugi, _"Where are you from and what's your intention in barging into a Throne Room?"_ He asked again in a regal voice.

_"I came from Japan."_ Yugi answered the first question, _"As for your second question, My Pharaoh, it's not really my intention to barge in, I didn't even come here by purpose"_.

The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow, _"Can you elaborate?"_ He asked calmly.

Yugi nodded, _"I was in . . . my apologize, in a Tomb of a Pharaoh."_ He started slowly, _"I know that it's a crime in your time to enter the Valley of The Kings, so please let me explain that my intention was not bad"_.

The Pharaoh frowned, _"Explain."_ He said shortly, _"I will judge whether you are innocent or not after you finished all you have to say"_.

Yugi bowed in gratitude, _"The Tomb that I entered, My Pharaoh, is the one from 3000 years from now, for I'm not from this time."_ Immediately, murmurs started following his words, _"I know that it's unbelievable, but it's the truth."_ He said to them before continuing, _"In my time, we have people called Archaeologist who are doing some research on Ancient Egypt. When these Archaeologist found a Pyramid, they would go inside to learn whose Pyramid is that, for we don't have any knowledge about it due to the Pyramid had lost in the sea of sand far away in the future."_ He inhaled deeply, he would need to chose his words carefully or there might be misunderstanding, _"They would took many artifact so the people would know more about the ancient cultures of Egypt, but because the Ishtar family, the family of Tomb Keeper, make it a Law that only the approved items could be taken out, so the Spirit of the Resting Pharaoh wouldn't get disturbed. My Grandfather was an Archaeologist, and inside one of the Tombs, he had found the Millennium Items"_.

_"Hold."_ The Pharaoh said as he frowned again, _"You know about the Millennium Items?"_.

Yugi nodded, _"Yes, Your Majesty."_ He answered calmly, _"As I said, I came from the future time, and by the time 3000 years had passed, the Millennium Items are believed to lost their Power and be buried inside one of the Greatest Pharaoh's Tomb. Although, I had to say that the Millennium Items haven't lose their Power yet." He waited to know if it's alright to continue, and after he received a nod from the Pharaoh, he continued, "My Grandfather took the Millennium Items out of the Tomb after the Ishtar family had given their approval, 6 of the Millennium Items had been kept inside the Museum owned by the Ishtars while he gave the Millennium Puzzle to me, which I solved 3 years after I received it"_.

_"You solved it?"_ The Pharaoh asked in surprise, and the murmurs started again before the Pharaoh raised his hand to shut them up, _"If what you said is true, which High Priest Karim judge as you are honest with your explanation, where is your Millennium Puzzle then?"_.

Yugi scratched the back of his head, _"I don't know for sure, Your Majesty, for the last memory I had was I inserted the Puzzle in a space in front of a door inside the Tomb I was in, but then the Puzzle glowed so bright that I had to close my eyes."_ He answered honestly, not like he was the type to lie, _"The next thing I know, I found myself waking up in the room High Priestess Isis fetch me from"_.

_"Whose Tomb were you in?"_ The new voice asked, and when he looked up to see who was talking, he couldn't help but gasping in shock.

"Jii-chan?!" Yugi exclaimed in shock and disbelief using Japanese language when he saw the elder man who looked just like his Grandpa.

_"Excuse me?"_ The elder man frowned and he realized his mistake.

_"My apologize, you looks so much like my Grandfather that I had mistaken you as him."_ Yugi apologized and then answered, _"I still don't know whose Tomb I was in, for the reason I entered the Tomb in the first place was to find out that information and see for myself the Tomb where my Grandfather had found the Millennium Puzzle"_.

_"And about the door that you were talking about . . ."_ Yugi looked at the owner of the voice and widened his eyes when he saw a man who looked like the Dark Magician, _"Let me guess, I looks like someone you know?"_ He asked when he saw Yugi's expression.

Yugi nodded, _"You looks like the Dark Magician."_ He answered before he remember that the people in this world didn't know about Dark Magician, but when he wanted to explained what Dark Magician was, the man had spoken first, much to his shock.

_"Dark Magician is my Ka, although I'm surprised that you know about it, but it shouldn't be that surprising considering that you came from the future."_ The person said before nodding, _"Back to my first question, what is this door that you inserted your Puzzle in?"_.

Yugi inhaled deeply and let them out softly before answering, _"During the time when my Grandfather found the Millennium Puzzle, he thought that the Tomb was only reach that far and there's no further room."_ He started, _"But recently, his friend had found an entrance to a deeper part of the Tomb. I, along with my Grandfather's friend and the Ishtars, entered this new entrance to see if we could finally know whose Tomb it was, but what we found only a wide empty space and a door at the far end of the big room. I tried to open it but the door didn't move, and when I and the rest wanted to leave, I noticed the strange upside down space on the door. I thought that my Millennium Puzzle would be the Key to open this door and so I put it in, that's when a bright light erupted from my Millennium Puzzle and the next thing I know, I woke up in that room I was on before High Priestess Isis come and get me, and my Puzzle was nowhere to be seen"_.

The room was silence after he finished, then the Pharaoh looked at High Priest Karim, _"He is telling the truth, My Pharaoh."_ Kalim answered the unasked question.

The Pharaoh sighed, _"Oh, Shimon, my Adviser."_ He said as he rubbed his temple, clearly he was not used to this kind of situation and had a headache, _"What should I do? Should I punish him for entering the Valley of The Kings even if it's not done in our time? Or should I let him go because his intention was not to steal anything?"_.

The elder man who looked like his Grandpa bowed to the Pharaoh, _"If you ask my opinion, Your Majesty, we should not punish him."_ He said politely, _"He was indeed had trespassing into a forbidden place, but I see no harm done by simply entering to seek knowledge without disturbing the Soul of the Resting Pharaoh. On the other hand, the fact that he came here after he put his Millennium Puzzle into the door he was talking about, I think that it had been the Gods wish for him to come to our time"_.

_"How about the rest of you?"_ The Pharaoh asked while he still rubbing his temple.

Karim bowed to the Pharaoh, _"I should agree with Adviser Shimon, Your Majesty."_ He said respectfully, _"The Tomb Keeper, no matter in what time they are, should never let the people to enter the Valley of The Kings. But the family of Tomb Keeper this boy was with, they had seen that this boy was worthy to enter for he had no bad purpose, I don't think we should punish him for simply seeking knowledge"_.

_"I had to agree with that logic."_ The man who looked like Dark Magician said to the Pharaoh, _"If it is true that our culture had lose to the world in 3000 years in the future, his wish on wanting to know whose Tomb he had found is not really a bad one, and he had done it with respect to the Resting Pharaoh. It would be unwise to punish him for a good intention. And there's still a fact that what Adviser Shimon said is right, this boy coming to our land in our time without his consent had to have a purpose of it's own, on which only Ra would know"_.

The rest agreed to their logic, much to Yugi's relief, and the Pharaoh nodded his head, _"Alright."_ He said before looking at the boy, _"I'm guessing you don't know how to go back to your own time?"_.

Yugi nodded, _"I'm afraid so, My Pharaoh."_ He answered with a troubled expression, _"I didn't even know that Magic is real until I found myself here, more than 3000 years before my own time"_.

The Pharaoh nodded, _"I thought so."_ He answered with a smile, _"I will allow you stay in this Palace for the time being, until we figured out how to send you back to your time."_ He looked at the one who looked like Dark Magician, _"Mahad, ask for Mana to help him around the Palace, it would be bad if he would lose his way around the Palace"_.

_"Right away, My Majesty."_ Mahad answered with a bow and walked to the door, a second later, he returned to his previous spot.

The Pharaoh looked at Yugi, _"You may wait for Mana outside, we need to get back to the meeting."_ He said as he motioned for the door.

_"Understood, Your Majesty."_ Yugi answered as he bowed to him then walked to the door, the guards opened it for him and he walked out of the Throne Room. He looked around and saw that there's no one outside aside from the guards, so he just walked to the opposite doors from the Throne Room and wait for this Mana person while leaning on the wall.

Yugi was still in shock actually, to suddenly found himself in Ancient Egypt, every Archaeologist would definitely want to be in his position . . . or not. He was happy that he could see the world of Ancient Egypt with his own eyes and even talked to the people in here, but there's still a fact that he didn't know how to get back to his own time, not to mention there's a fear that he would be trapped in this time.

_Oh, Malik . . . What have I gotten myself into this time?_ He asked with a sigh and troubled expression, he know that Malik and his Cousins said that he was a magnet to trouble, but to think that he had somehow got himself into the world of Ancient Egypt . . . as much as he loved the idea of being in Ancient Egypt, he didn't want to be in Ancient Egypt for the rest of his life. He would missed his Cousins, he missed his best friend, he missed his own world, sooner or later, he would surely feeling homesick. As much as being in Ancient Egypt was a miracle to him, and he was excited to get to know more about Ancient Egypt directly in it's time and see for himself the world of Ancient Egypt, he would want to go home eventually.

_"Hey! You must be Yugi!"_ A cheerful voice snapped him out of his gloomy thought.

He looked up to see a girl looking about 16 years old that looked so much like Dark Magician Girl, but with brown hair instead of yellow, with the same beautiful green eyes, and the staff she was carrying around looked exactly like Dark Magician Girl's staff. He smiled at the girl, _"I am."_ He answered with a nod, _"I'm guessing you are Mana?"_.

_"Yes, that's me!"_ Mana answered with a big grin, _"You are really stand out with your pale skin, and your strange looking clothes too, not to mention that you looks so much like the Pharaoh"_.

_"It's not my fault that I looks like him, right?"_ Yugi asked as he leaned away from the wall, _"I got surprised myself when I saw him, Adviser Shimon looks just like my Grandfather, and High Priestess Isis looks like a friend of mine. Also, I noticed this man standing at the Pharaoh's right side below the stairs, the one with brown hair and Icy blue eyes, he looks exactly like my Older Cousin, just with tanned skin instead of pale skin"_.

Mana giggled in answer, _"He is High Priest Seth, the Pharaoh's Cousin who is older by 2 years from the Pharaoh."_ She explained before walking to Yugi, _"I wonder how many people you have back in your time that looks like the people in here?"_ She smiled at Yugi, _"Let's get this done, I'm Mana, a Magician in training and Mahad's apprentice."_ She nodded to Yugi.

Yugi nodded back at her, _"Kaiba Yugi, only a normal human boy who somehow got himself in Egypt from 3000 years before his own time."_ He said with a grin, _"Nice to meet you, Mana"_.

_"Nice to meet you as well, Yugi."_ Mana grinned back at him and held his hand, _"Where do you want to go? I had been chosen to be your guide"_.

Yugi hummed in thought before smiling at Mana, _"Why don't you take me around the Palace, so that I can learn my way?"_ He suggested.

_"Good one."_ Mana answered excitedly and began dragging him around.

Yugi shook his head and tried his best to keep up with Mana's speed while remembering where would leading where, at least they were slowing down before they stopped in front of what's look like a garden.

_"This is the garden for public, the Pharaoh's Private Garden is upstairs near the Royal Chambers, but we could only go there if we have the permission of the Pharaoh."_ Mana explained as they entered the garden, _"I have permission from Atem to enter the garden anytime I want though, so I often would go there to hide from Master Mahad"._

_"Who is Atem and why would you hide from your Master?"_ Yugi asked curiously.

Mana clapped a hand on her mouth and grinning sheepishly at Yugi, _"Um, Atem is the Pharaoh's name, we are childhood friends so we would call each other with names."_ She explained, _"And for my Master, I would run away when I don't want to train, he is a strict Master and I couldn't help but want to run away every once in a while. So I would go to the Pharaoh's Private Garden, since Master Mahad wouldn't be able to enter without the Pharaoh's permission first, and by the time he got Atem's permission, I would already run off to somewhere else"_.

Yugi laughed at that, _"You shouldn't run away like that."_ He scolded the girl gently, _"If you run away, how would you become a skilled Magician?"_.

Mana pouted, _"But I couldn't help it."_ She protested, _"It's not my fault that I want to have a break once in a while, Master Mahad never give me a break"_.

Yugi chuckled, _"He did give you a break by telling you to guide me, even though it's the Pharaoh who told him to."_ He told her with an amused smile, _"Well, thank you for showing me around"_.

_"You are welcome."_ Mana answered with a big smile, _"Now, why don't we go to the Dinning Room? It's near Lunch time"_.

_"Sure."_ Yugi answered and they turned to leave when a rustle caught their attention, they turned back into the garden and before they know it, a man already swinging his sword to Yugi. Yugi take a sharp intake and closed his eyes, while Mana gasped in horror and moved her staff to try and protect Yugi.

**_Boom!_**

A loud explosion resounded throughout the whole Palace, and when Yugi opened his eyes, he saw a really familiar figures. His eyes widened as he stared at the two figures floating in front of him, "Dark Magician . . . and Silent Magician?" He breathed out in disbelief, slipping into Japanese language in his shock.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	4. Surprising Event

Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought _

Letter

-Telephone-

"Dialogue"

_"Egyptian Language"_

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Surprising Event_**

* * *

_Who is this Yugi boy I wonder?_ Atem thought as he half listening to the report Seth was reading for him. The boy looked just like him, but like a Cute version of him, even though some of the people already called him as a cute boy sometimes, but Yugi was certainly more cute than him. There's also a fact that the boy said he didn't know the existence of Magic before he came to Egypt, which Karim had judge as him saying the truth, but the boy had so many Ka Monsters sealed inside his thick papers.

The boy was not from Egypt either, but he knew so much about Egypt, maybe it's because he came from the future and his Grandfather was this so called Archaeologist, whatever it meaned to be. Yugi had been very polite to them, maybe it's because the boy knew who he was talking to, but even some of the Egyptian wouldn't be as polite as him, even more so if they dislike the Royals. He didn't know if it's because Yugi was a polite boy to begin with, or it's only because the boy was someone with manners. Either way, the boy was calm enough to think what was good or bad to do while being asked question by the Pharaoh, that kind of calmness was not something someone could achieve when they were in the boy's situation.

"Pharaoh, focus." Seth said sternly when Atem started thinking about the boy named Yugi who looked just like him.

Atem sighed and looked at his Cousin, "I couldn't help it." He protested, "I'm curious about this Yugi boy, the fact that he is from the future time only make me curious, aside from him looking so alike with me. Also, even though the boy was not from Egypt, he could speak our language so fluently".

"I know." Seth answered with a nod of his head, "But you need to focus during a meeting, you are the-".

**_Boom!_**

Atem stood up right away, "What was that?!" He asked in alarm.

"I sense a Shadow Magic!" Mahad informed him as his Ring glowed and the spikes pointed at a specific direction outside the Throne Room, "And this reaction, it's strong!".

Atem growled, "Who dare to invade the Palace?" He balled his hands into fists before looking at Mahad, "Lead the way!" He ordered as he run out of the Throne Room, Mahad and the rest of the Councils also run out with him.

Mahad led them to the garden and what they saw caught them off guard. There, floating in front of Yugi were none other than Dark Magician and another Ka monster, Silent Magician. And lying not to far from the Kas was a suspicious looking man, possibly being knocked out by Dark Magician and Silent Magician. They looked at Yugi and saw him looking paler than usual, Mana was near him and continuously asking if Yugi was alright, but the boy didn't answer and just staring ahead of him in disbelief.

"What's happened here, Mana?" Atem asked his childhood friend.

Mana noticed him, "Atem! That man over there nearly killed Yugi!" She said frantically, "I don't know how it happened, but Dark Magician and Silent Magician appeared and protected him, the man had been knocked unconscious, but Yugi get in shock until he couldn't even response to my questions!".

Isis walked to Yugi and placed both of her palms on the boy's cheeks and forced him to look at the High Priestess, "Yugi, listen to me." She said softly but firmly, "You are safe now, that man wouldn't harm you anymore, and we are here now. You are safe, Yugi".

Yugi blinked and his eyes focused on Isis before looking passed her to the two Kas, "H- how in the world there's Dark Magician and Silent Magician in here?" He asked as if he couldn't understand what had happened.

Atem frowned, "Weren't you the one who summoned them here?" He asked in confusion, if the boy didn't summon them, how in the world they could entered this realm?

Yugi looked at Atem and bowed, "Your Majesty." He greeted respectfully, "What I mean is how they could be in here, in the real world?" He asked in confusion, "And by summon, Your Majesty, I didn't think that I summoned them".

Atem and the rest were confused, "So, you didn't summon them?" Atem asked.

Yugi nodded.

"And you didn't know that Ka Monsters could come into the real world when summoned?" Mahad asked this time.

Yugi nodded again, "If you don't mind me asking, what is a Ka, High Priest Mahad?" He asked in confusion.

They gasped, "You don't know what a Ka is?!" Isis asked in shock.

Yugi nodded again.

Atem frowned, "But shoudn't you know what a Ka is?" He asked, "You have a bunch of them sealed in that thick papers you have with you".

"Thick papers?" Yugi asked before his eyes widened in realization, he immediately pulled out that really small bag from the pocket of his shorts and opened it in a haste, "Oh God." He gasped when he pulled out the thick papers with Dark Magician and Silent Magician on it, "It's glowing?".

Indeed, the thick paper was glowing softly, nearly unnoticed under the light of Ra. They saw a movement and all their attention immediately went to the two, now not floating, Kas. Dark Magician knelt on one knees to Yugi before he disappeared, and the glow of the thick paper with Dark Magician on it faded. Silent Magician walked to Yugi and hugged the boy, Yugi seemed surprise but his hands automatically went to hug the Ka as well. Silent Magician disappeared after he smiled at Yugi, then the glow of the thick paper with Silent Magician on it faded as well.

"You really didn't summon them?" Atem asked again just to be sure, because something like this was not something they saw everyday.

"No, I didn't even know that a Monster could be summoned into the real world . . ." Yugi said quietly, still in disbelief, before he added something in a language unknown to them.

"Mahad, what do you think?" Atem asked as he looked at his Magic Teacher, "Do you think he has Magical Energy within him? One that could summoned Dark Magician?".

"I could sense a Magical Energy within this boy, Your Majesty." Mahad answered with a bow, "I could feel that his Magic was only newly awakened, but his Magic and Power could match yours".

They gasped again and looked at Yugi in shock, "Are you sure, Mahad?" Seth asked in shock.

"Yes, I'm very certain about it. His Magic and Power are as strong as His Majesty." Mahad answered seriously, "The fact that my Ka came out without me or the Pharaoh summoned him, I think that he has the protection of Dark Magician".

The surrounding people gasped before they get on their knees and bowed to Yugi, aside from Atem and Seth. Of course, a Pharaoh would never got to his knees in front of no one but the Gods, and Seth was his Cousin, he didn't need to get on his knees, though he was still bowing in respect to the boy.

Yugi gaped at the sight, "Wha- wha- wha- what are you people doing?!" He exclaimed in pure shock as he took a step back from them.

Atem looked at Yugi, "Dark Magician would only serves the Pharaoh or the owner of the Ka, which is Mahad. For you to have the protection of Dark Magician . . . meaning that you have the potential to be a Pharaoh or one of the Royalty, the people from Pharaoh's Bloodline." He explained to the shocked boy, "You might not be a Pharaoh for I'm still alive, but you are somehow the next in line to the Throne, the same with Seth, so they respected you as if you are their Prince".

Yugi shook his head, "Please, stand up, I don't think you need to get on you knees like that." He said to them before rubbing his temple, the people got back to their feets after that, "Oh God, what I've gotten myself into this time?" He sighed in what seemed of resignation.

Atem smiled, "I'm guessing you never received this kind of treatment?" He asked in amusement.

Yugi shook his head, "Never." He answered honestly.

Atem chuckled, "Then get used to it, because from today onward, you are Egyptian Prince." He told him.

Yugi gaped at him, "But . . . I'm not even an Egyptian." He protested in shock.

"No." Atem nodded in agreement, "But Dark Magician had given his protection to you, even if you refused the position of a Prince, it is a fact that you are an important person in Egypt, and so the people would show their respects to you".

Yugi groaned and covered his face with his palms, "Oh please, I just want to be a normal boy." He whined in frustration, "Even if I, as you say it, an important person, but I would prefer it if the people treat me like thier friend, not bowing in respect".

"It could be arranged." Seth said with a smirk, "Welcome to the Palace, Prince Yugi".

"Just Yugi." Yugi said with a pale face, "Please, you looks so much like my Older Cousin, it's creep me out if you called me a Prince".

Isis looked at Yugi in concern, "Are you well? You are so pale, more pale than normal." She said softly.

Yugi sighed again, "This is too much." He said and bowed to them, "I think I will have to return to my room." And he left without saying anything more.

Atem looked at Yugi's retreating back with a smile, "He reminded me of myself." He said in amusement, Gods know how he hate it when people bowing to him, and the first time Seth called him as Pharaoh, it crept him out like hell.

"My Pharaoh." Mahad called out to him, he looked at Mahad and raised an eyebrow, "Would you mind if I train him in Magic? His power is so raw that it would be a waste if he doesn't get a proper training in how to use Magic".

Atem nodded, "I give you permission to train him." He said before looking at the rest, "Meeting adjourned, we will continue after Lunch." He told them before looking at one of the nearby servant, "Prepare some food for Yugi and and me, then bring them to our rooms." He ordered before looking at Councils, "I will take my leave then." He said and left for his Chamber.

After he relaxed himself in his room, the servant came with his Lunch, he had accepted the food and ate it, but his mind was still occupied by Yugi. He was curious about the boy, and the fact that the boy had gained the Protection of Dark Magician was definitely shocking. Seth might not have the protection of Dark Magician, but he had the protection of the White Dragon. Yugi and Seth, both of them would make a great Princes of Egypt, but . . . there's still the possibility that Yugi would return to the future one day, as much as he want for the boy to stay.

Atem's eyes brightened when an Idea entered his mind, Yugi might need to return to the future, but it shouldn't stop him from wanting to befriends with the boy. He wanted to spend more time with the boy so they could get to know each other, and he had just gotten a good idea in spending time with the boy without making Seth scolding him again.

XXXXX

Yugi was nervous, Atem could see it very clearly when the boy entered the Throne Room, he bowed to Atem, "Is there something that you wish of me, Your Majesty?" He asked politely.

"I give you permission to call me by my name, Atem." He said with a smile to the boy to help him to relax, "The reason I called you here is because I want you to stay here beside me during the trials".

Yugi blinked at him but bowed and walked over to sit on the seat prepared for him beforehand, "May I ask why?" He asked in confusion.

"You said before that you came to Valley of The Kings to seek knowledge?" Atem asked, Yugi nodded in answer, "Well, until we found a way to send you home, why don't you learn about our culture by witnessing it with your own eyes?".

Yugi's eyes suddenly brightened in excitement, "Really? You will let me?" He asked in high spirit.

Atem chuckled, "Yes, that's the reason I called you here as well, to let you see for yourself how we do our trials." He explained, "I also have to inform you that Mahad wish for you to learn Magic under his tutelage".

"What?" Yugi stared at gim with blinking eyes, "But . . . there's no way I could use Magic".

"You had subconsciously summoned Dark Magician and your Ka, Silent Magician to come to your aid, so you can use Magic, and you had a great potential too." Atem explained to him, Yugi still looked unconvinced, "Why don't you try it first?".

Yugi thought for a moment longer before he nodded, "Alright." He agreed recluctantly.

Atem grinned and nodded before looking to the Councils, "Begin the trial." He said calmly.

"We will open the trial with the earlier case, the attack on Yugi." Seth started as he nodded at the guards at the door, the door then opened and two guards come in with the man who attacked Yugi earlier, they forced the man to kneel on the floor, "You tried to kill Yugi, the boy beside the Pharaoh, because he looks like the Pharaoh. How do you plead?".

"Guilty." The man said in despair.

Seth looked at Atem, Atem nodded and looked at Yugi, "You are the one he tried to kill, what do you want for his punishment?" He asked the boy, whose eyes widened in surprise.

Yugi bowed a bit to him, "I'm not familiar with the Law of this Country, My Pharaoh." He reasoned, "I will have to ask you to decide for his punishment in my place".

Atem nodded and looked at the man, "Your original target was me and that's mean you have committed a high treason by wanting to kill a Pharaoh." He started, "Your punishment will be death by hanging." Atem felt Yugi stiffened beside him, he figured that the boy was not used with hearing death penalty, so he let it go by and proceed with the trials.

Yugi had been very quiet during the trials, he didn't say anything and just watched as Atem give punishment to the criminals, with or without the advice from his Councils, Atem wondered if the boy would keep quiet until the end.

"Bring in the next criminal." Seth said as the previous one was being dragged outside the room. Another man brought into the Throne Room and forced to kneel as well, "You stole a cow from a farmer, how do you plead?".

"Gu- guilty." The man said in fear.

Atem was bad at deciding a punishment, he didn't has enough experience in this matter because he was not prepared for this before his Father passed away, so he would always asked his Councils for advice.

"I would say we should cut off his hands, Your Majesty." Akhunadin said with a bow to Atem, "A thief steal with their hands, therefore we have to make sure he wouldn't steal anymore. Let the people learn that there's a consequence of committing the act of steal".

Atem sighed and placed his head on his right palm, "Let's go with it." He said with a bored face.

"Hold on!" Yugi exclaimed suddenly when the guards began dragging the thief away, Atem jumped and looked at Yugi in surprise, "I stayed quiet all this time, but how in the world you just give punishment according to what your Councils says?!" His eyes widened as he stared at Yugi in shock, this was the first time he got scolded by anyone aside from Seth, "You are a Pharaoh, aren't you?!".

"Are questioning the Pharaoh?" Akhunadin asked in disbelief.

"I am." Yugi answered boldly.

"Yugi." Seth said as he turned to Yugi, "As much as you are an important person for you received the protection of Dark Magician, but you shouldn't questioned a Pharaoh".

"That's right, Yugi." Shimon said with a concerned face, "If you continued, you would giving an impression that you are protecting the thief".

Yugi stood up and crossed his arms, "Listen here, I'm saying this **Not** to protect the thief, but I'm simply questioning the fairness of this punishment." He stated seriously.

"The fairness of this punishment?" Mahad asked with a frown.

"Yes." Yugi answered, "Before, the one who attacked me, I understand that the punishment would be death because he committed high treason, but him!" He pointed at the thief, "He only stole a cow, and the reason might because he couldn't afford any money to buy food".

"But, Yugi." Atem said as he looked up to the boy, "He is a criminal, are you suggesting that we shouldn't punish him just because his reason to steal?".

"No, it's not what I mean at all." Yugi said with a sigh, "Don't you understand? If you cut off both of his hands, how will he continued to life?" He asked as he turned to Atem, "Without a hand, he couldn't eat, he couldn't work, nor he can take care of himself. it's the same as if you are telling him to die! And what's the different between you punish him by cutting off his hands and ordering for his death?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly.

Atem was speechless.

"The difference is this man would still be alive." Akhunadin said coldly.

"Only for a few days, a week at the most." Yugi retorted, "Isn't it the same like you are punishing him with death punishment then? That man who tried to kill me by mistake had committed a high treason because his original target was the Pharaoh, but you punish this thief with something that would cause his death, is that fair?".

Shimon, Mahad, Isis, and Seth looked at Yugi with calculative eyes, while Shada and Karim looked at Yugi in surprise, but Akhunadin was in rage, "Then what are you trying to say?" Akhunadin demanded angrily, "Are you insulting the Pharaoh? Saying that he is not a fair King?".

Yugi gasped, "Not a fair King? No, I'm sure he would be a fair King, if only he could judge with his own head." He said with a frown while glancing at Atem.

"What do you know about ruling a Country, boy?" Akhunadin hissed angrily.

"None." Yugi answered with a shrug, "I'm no King or anything, but that doesn't mean that I don't know how to rule." He glared at Akhunadin before looking at the Pharaoh again, "Pharaoh." He called sternly, snapping Atem out of his shock to look at Yugi with wide eyes, "You are a Pharaoh, don't you know what does that mean? In this trials, you let your Councils decided the punishment, while you just agreed with them. You continue like that and you are just a puppet. Think about my question, does his crime is on the same level with the man who tried to kill me? Only after you understand the right answer to that question that you could state his punishment." With that, Yugi stormed out of the Throne Room, leaving a stunned Pharaoh and the gaping Councils and guards, even the thief was staring wide eyes at the boy's retreating back.

Atem frowned as he think about it, the reason he asked for his Councils for advice was because he was an inexperienced Pharaoh, he knew that. But did that make him a puppet? He looked at the thief in question, who was trembling in fear while looking at the ground, as if waiting for the Pharaoh's judgement.

_Does his crime on the same level?_ Atem thought, _Now that I think about it, what Yugi said is true. What can a person do without their hands? Living with one hand only is already hard enough, if this man get both of his hands cut off, how would he continue to live without someone there to help him?_

"My Pharaoh." Akhunadin said to him, "You shouldn't listen to that boy, he is so clueless about our Country and our Laws".

Atem raised his hand and Akhunadin quieted down, "I change this thief's punishment to 3 years of hard labor to build the Pyramids." He said before looking at Seth, "Call back the other criminals, aside from the one who tried to kill Yugi, we will start over the trial".

The others were staring at him with wide eyes before Seth bowed to him, "Right away, Pharaoh." He said respectfully.

Atem looked outside his Throne Room's window, _A meaning . . . of being a Pharaoh?_ He thought in wonder before paying more attention to the trials than usual, and he asked all of them for their reason to commit such a crime.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	5. Teach Me How To Read Hieroglyphs

Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought _

Letter

-Telephone-

"Dialogue"

_"Egyptian Language"_

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Teach Me How To Read Hieroglyphs_**

* * *

_Gah! Stupid of me! What in the world had I done?!_ Yugi screamed inside his head as he banged his head to his Chamber's door, _Questioning a Pharaoh? Really? Man! It's as if I asked him to kill me!_

Yugi was in an adrenaline rush before, that's why he didn't think of the consequence of such an act, that's why he even dare to backtalking all those people. But now that he had calm down, all his words were crashing done to him and he felt like kicking himself in the ass. How could he did all that? How could he questioned the Pharaoh in public like that? Even though it's true what he said was necessary to be said to the Pharaoh, he should at least wait until he got the chance to talk alone with the Pharaoh!

_Stupid, stupid, stupid,stupid, stupid, stupid . . . _

_"Yugi?"_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid,stupid, stupid, stupid . . . _

_"Yugi . . .?"_

He stopped banging his head to his door, did he imagining the call?

_"Yugi, are you in there?"_

There, he didn't imagining things, he really did hear the Pharaoh's voice at the other side of his door.

Yugi inhaled deeply and prepared himself for the worst possible outcome of his action and opened the door then bowed to the Pharaoh, _"Yes, Pharaoh?"_ He asked politely.

_"What did I say?"_ The pharaoh asked, _"I already said that I give you permission to call me by my name, Yugi"_.

Yugi looked at Atem's eyes shyly, _"I thought that you are angry at me for my earlier action."_ He said sheepishly.

Atem smiled at him, _"And how do you think I would react to that scolding?"_ He asked amusedly.

Yugi blushed, _"I thought that you would have my head for that."_ He admitted honestly, causing the Pharaoh to pout, surprisingly, at him, _"I mean, I **did** interrupted your Court by questioning your judgement and so on, so I thought that I had somehow breaking a law or something that would have me dead"_.

_"I'm not heartless."_ Atem grumbled with a pout before smiling at Yugi, _"What you did is not something that would require a punishment from my opinion, you simply taught me that I need to think for myself, to judge the criminals and punish them fairly. I couldn't let my Councils to decide what punishment is best for the criminals just because I'm bad at thinking of a punishment for a crime"._

_"Eh?"_ Yugi asked in surprise, _"Really?"_.

_"Yeah, that's the reason I asked my Councils what kind of punishment should befall the criminals."_ Atem confirmed with a nod, _"That's why, there's no way I would punish you for teaching me something that I need to know. On the opposite, I'm grateful to you, Yugi."_ He smiled at the confused boy, _"Thank you"_.

Yugi stared at Atem for a few seconds before he chuckled, _"You're welcome."_ He answered in amusement.

Atem chuckled, _"You must be very worried since then."_ He commented with a grin, _"Well, I came here aside to thank you, I also want to ask if you would like to have dinner with me? In my Private Garden"_.

Yugi's eyes widened as he looked at Atem, _"Your Private Garden?"_ He asked in surprise, Atem nodded in answer, Yugi bit his lower lip before he nodded, _"Thank you."_ He said softly.

Atem smiled, _"Oh, I moved your room."_ He said cheerfully, _"Please follow me, I will show you your new room, so you can get changed into another clothes"_.

_"But I don't have any other clothes."_ Yugi answered in confusion.

Atem chuckled in amusement, _"Of course, I know that."_ He said with a nod, _"I had ordered the Seamstress to make some clothes suitable for you while you are here."_ He explained, _"She works fast, so I figured that she would be done by now and the clothes already being brought to your new bed Chamber"_.

Yugi smiled, _"Thank you for your generosity."_ He said with a bow to the Pharaoh, _"I really appreciate it, Atem"_.

Atem grinned, _"Let's go then."_ He said and lead the way to Yugi's new bedroom.

XXXXX

_"How is your sleep, Prince Yugi?"_ Mahad asked him right after he stepped into the Magic Training Ground, _"Ah, I see that the Seamstress had finished your Royal outfit"_.

Indeed, what Yugi was wearing was something that looked like what Atem usually wore, only with less gold and the difference in color. Atem's cape was dark blue while his cape was light purple, Atem's upper cloth was light brown colored while his was black colored, and Atem's Shendyt was light brown and soft blue in color while his was black and amethyst in color. He didn't have any Jewelry with him save for his clipped on Golden earrings, the earrings with the Sun God engraved on it as a sign that he was recognized as a Prince in Egypt.

Yugi groaned, _"Please, High Priest Mahad, call me Yugi."_ He complained with a pout, _"Throw away that Prince stuff, I'm Yugi, only a normal boy Yugi no matter what outfit I wear, so just call me Yugi and not Prince Yugi"_.

Mahad chuckled at his respond while Mana, who was practicing her Magic, giggled and then her magic failed, the ball of water she tried to maintain floating above the pond dropped back into the pond. _"Oops."_ Mana said sheepishly.

Mahad sighed, _"Mana, you have to stay focused on your Magic even when you are talking with someone."_ He said patiently.

Mana laughed, _"Well, I couldn't help it, I was reminded of Atem's reluctance to be called a Prince too in the past, and when he was newly crowned as a Pharaoh too."_ She said cheerfully.

_"He did?"_ Yugi asked in surprise.

_"Yeah."_ Mahad answered with a smile, _"I know him since childhood, and just like Mana said, he was so reluctant to be called a Prince or a Pharaoh"_.

_"Wow, I didn't know that there's a born Prince who is reluctant to be called by their tittle."_ Yugi commented before shrugging, _"Well, every person have different personality, so I guess it's normal"_.

Mahad raised an eyebrow, _"Aren't you an easygoing one?"_ He asked with an amused smile.

Yugi grinned, _"Because in my time, my Older Cousin prefers to be called by Mister Kaiba or Kaiba instead of his first name, while I prefers to be called by my first name than with a Mister, my other Cousin is fine with both."_ He explained, _"So it's not really surprising if there's a Prince who dislike to be called by his tittle"_.

Mahad nodded in understanding, _"Let's start with your training then."_ He started before sending a look at Mana, who started over her own training right away, _"We will start by finding your Magical Energy within your body and then summon your Ka"_.

_"How to do it?"_ Yugi asked cutely with his head cocked to the side.

_"With meditation."_ Mahad answered, _"You may find a nice spot to sit and closed your eyes, emptied your mind so you could feel the pulse of Magic within you."_ He explained, _"After you succeed in doing so, I will instruct you on how to summon your Ka"_.

_"Meditation, huh? I guess it's not so hard."_ Yugi mumbled, he saw Mahad raised an eyebrow at him and explained, _"My job back in my own time could be very stressful, I often went to meditation class to relax my mind, so I'm not a stranger to meditation"_.

_"That's good then."_ Mahad nodded and gestured for him to find a spot he could sat on.

Yugi looked around and decided to sit below a tree, the Magic Training Ground was made to be like in the garden, so it's pretty comfy. He settled into a comfortable position before closing his eyes and began the meditation, throwing away all thoughts from his mind and focusing to find something that was usually overlooked by him.

It took a long time, or felt like a long time anyway, but he finally found what he was looking for. A pulse like a heart beat, warm and so comforable, deep within his consciousness. He would missed it if he didn't purposefully searching for it.

Mahad clapped his hands, _"Very good."_ His words make him opened his eyes to see Mahad smiling at him, _"You are very talented it seems, you had found your Magic within your body a lot sooner than other people, even Mana"_.

Yugi rubbed his eyes to rid of the sleepiness he had gained after closing his eyes for a long time, _"I'm glad to hear it."_ He answered and stood up.

_"Now, let's see if you can summon your Ka."_ Mahad said with a smile, _"All you had to do is concentrating on your Magic and called out the name of your Ka, considering that your Ka had awakened and you had summoned him once even though it was done by your subconscious, there's no need for you to awaken your Ka anymore"_.

Yugi hummed in thought, "I wonder if I only need to call out his name like when I summoned him in a Duel?" He asked himself in Japanese as he looked at Silent Magician Card on the top of his deck.

_"Excuse me, but I don't understand what you had just said."_ Mahad said with a raised eyebrow.

Yugi looked at Mahad and smiled, _"It's not important, so it's alright."_ He answered in Egyptian and looked down at his Silent Magician Card again, he nodded to himself and took the Card from the top of his deck before he put his deck into his pocket again. He inhaled deeply and raised the Card on top of his head, "Silent Magician!" He called out using Japanese, since he was used to summon a Monster with his native language, all the time focusing on the warmth in his chest, his Magic.

A gust of wind circled around him before he saw the Card in his hand glowed and Silent Magician appeared, hovering in the air in front of him.

_"Impossible!"_ Mana yelled out in shock, _"He could summoned his Ka on first try?!"_.

Mahad nodded and clapped his hands again, _"As I thought, you had a great potential in Magic."_ He said with a satisfied smile, _"With more training, I'm sure you could surpass Mana easily"_.

_"Master!"_ Mana protested with a pout.

Mahad chuckled, _"It's the truth, Mana."_ He answered calmly, _"You are just too lazy, if you continue like this, Yugi would be able to surpass you in just a month or so"_.

_"Fine!"_ Mana huffed, _"I will train harder, I won't lose to Yugi!"_ She then concentrating on her training again.

_"Don't you think you were teasing her a bit too much?"_ Yugi asked Mahad, _"It's impossible for me to surpass her in just a month."_ He looked at Mahad with a raised eyebrow as he hugged Silent Magician, the small Magician was too cute for him to ignore.

_"It's not impossible."_ Mahad answered with a smile, _"And I meant what I said, you could surpass Mana in just a month if she continued playing around like before"_.

Yugi wanted to argue, but he heard footsteps and looked up at the entrance to see Atem walking to them with a smile, _"How is the training going?"_ He asked curiously.

_"Everything's going alright, Pharaoh."_ Mahad answered with a bow, _"Yugi is a very talented Magician, he could find the Magic within him in just a half hour and he could summon his Ka on his first try, I say he could surpass Mana in about a month, if Mana keep playing with her training, that is"_.

Atem chuckled, _"Mana is still so easy going as usual."_ He commented before looking at Yugi, _"I came here to ask something. Yugi, would you like to come and see the village with me? I'm sure this will be a valuable experience for you to learn our culture"_.

Yugi gasped in surprise before he grinned widely, _"Sure, I would love to!"_ He answered enthusiastically before Silent Magician disappeared and the glow on his Card faded, he put the Card into his pocket with his deck and walked to Atem, _"When are we going?"_.

_"Now."_ Atem answered before he nodded at Mahad and waved at Mana, _"Let's go, I had a servant to prepare us the horses already"_.

They rode the horses to the village and asking question to each other along the way, Yugi was too excited about going to the village that he didn't noticed that there were some guards following after them, or the fact that he was still wearing his Royal outfit instead of the clothes he wore when he arrived in Ancient Egypt.

_"Woah, so big."_ Yugi said in awe as he looked around the village.

People were walking here and there, busy with their own stuffs to do, but when the people saw them, they moved aside and bowed, showing their respect to the Pharaoh.

_"What are we going to do here, Pharaoh?"_ Yugi asked excitedly, he called Atem as Pharaoh since they were in public.

Atem understand this and could only sighed silently, _"Looking around for something to buy, it's a long time since I take a break."_ He replied before he climbed down from his horse, Yugi followed his lead, _"Also, I want to buy something for you, so feel free to tell me if you see something that catch your interest"_.

Yugi looked at Atem in surprise, _"But why?"_ He asked in confusion, _"I mean, it's not like you had to get me something"_.

_"Because I want to."_ Atem answered calmly, _"There's nothing wrong with giving your friend something, right?"_.

_"I guess not."_ Yugi answered with a smile before looking around.

Yugi was fascinated with everything he saw, he wondered how the people from Ancient Egypt could make something so beautifully and so detailed without any advanced technology from the future. His eyes were sparkling when he saw the fabrics with a very detailed design, they were as beautiful as the fabrics made with advanced technology from his time.

When he was looking at the stand that was selling jewelry though, his eyes were glued to a pair of arm bands. The arm bands were not made from Gold like any other arm bands, the pair that were catching his interest were made from Silver with the Eye of Horus engraved on them. He heard that Silver was harder to get than Gold in Egypt, that's why almost all of the jewelry in Egypt were made from Gold, only the Pharaoh had some jewelry made from Silver.

_"Do you like those ones?"_ Atem's voice cause him to jumped, he looked beside him to see that Atem was looking at the arm bands as well, while munching on an apple.

_"They caught my interest."_ Yugi answered with a smile, _"Where did you get the apple?"_.

_"The fruit merchant over there gave me a bunch, why don't you try some?"_ Atem asked as he pointed at one of the guards who was carrying a basket of apple, along with many other stuffs Atem bought while Yugi was fascinated with everything he saw.

Yugi sweat dropped, _"When did you get all of them?"_ He asked as he took an apple for himself, _"I didn't see you buy them at all"_.

_"Of course not, you were busy looking at anything and everything in here."_ Atem answered with a chuckle, before looking at the man selling jewelry, _"How much are they?"_ He asked.

_"20 Gold coins, Your Majesty."_ The man answered politely with a bow.

Yugi frowned as he heard that, as much as he didn't know anything about Ancient Egypt, he know that such an amount was too cheap for something made from Silver, a rare metal in Egypt. _Could it be that this man lowered the price because it's Atem who buy them?_ He looked at where a woman who sell fruits that Atem pointed at, he frowned again when he saw the woman was so skinny, as if she didn't get enough food.

_"What are you looking at, Yugi?"_ Atem asked curiously.

Yugi turned to look at Atem and smiled, _"Nothing."_ He answered calmly, _"Just looking around, I never came here before, remember?"_.

Atem smiled back at him and nodded, _"That's right, I want to let you look around as much as you want, but sadly we had to return soon, or else Seth would scold me again."_ He chuckled before offering the arm bands to Yugi, _"For you"_.

Yugi's eyes widened, _"You sure?"_ He asked in surprise, he thought that Atem was joking about buying him something.

_"Of course."_ Atem answered with a smile.

_"Thank you."_ Yugi answered with a smile as well as he accepted the arm bands, he wore them immediately, _"They are beautiful"_.

_"Indeed."_ Atem agreed before they rode their horses again and heading for the Palace.

Yugi looked around again as they rode slowly to the Palace, now that he paid more attention to the people, he saw more and more oddity happened. Such as the normal people acting as if they were scared of the Pharaoh, considering that Atem was so kind and friendly, albeit still naive about ruling a Country, so why would they fear him? There's the fact that the peasants were more skinny than the rich people, too skinny even, until the level of unhealthy.

_I guess, I can't do anything about it, for now._ Yugi thought before focusing ahead of them, _I have to find out the reason first_.

After they arrived at the Palace, Seth immediately scolded Atem about leaving his duty behind, he then forced Atem to attend his lessons so he would have more knowledge about being a Pharaoh. Yugi raised an eyebrow at the sight, but Mahad said that something like that was not unusual and said that Yugi had to resume his training.

_"Okay, that's enough for today."_ Mahad said with a smile after Yugi successfully controlling his Ka's movement and his Special Ability.

_"Moo, Yugi is so strong, he could do all that in just a day!"_ Mana complained with a pout, _"I thought I was the most talented Magician after Master, but now Yugi appeared and took my place"_.

_"Don't be so childish."_ Mahad scolded her with an amused smile, _"Yugi is at the level of a Prince, so of course you couldn't compete with him in the matter of talent, but you could still compete with him in the matter of skill"_.

Mana pouted and crossed her arms, _"But you praised him so much, and you never praise me at all."_ She argued.

Yugi chuckled, _"Maybe it's because you always messing around with your Magic?"_ He teased, _"No one would praise someone who make a mess, right?"_.

Mana sighed, _"I guess I really have to stop playing around so much and focusing more on my training."_ She grumbled before going off to train herself, _"I will definitely able to lift a pot without destroying it this time!"_.

Mahad looked at Yugi, _"You could coaxed her to stop playing around so much?"_ He asked in disbelief, _"Not even I could do it"_.

Yugi chuckled, _"What can I say? I'm just good with talking children to do something."_ He answered cheekily, _"Mana is so easy going like a child, she would playing around even more if you scold her all the time, but if you simply tease her until she want to show you that she could do something right, she would surely train herself more seriously without you having to order her around"_.

Mahad raised an eyebrow, _"Don't you have a weakness or something?"_ He asked curiously, _"You are wiser than most children, you act so mature that you could put adult to shame, you are smart, and you are definitely talented in Magic"_.

Yugi laughed in response, _"You really think so?"_ He asked in surprise, Mahad nodded, he shook his head, _"You got it all wrong."_ He said with a grin, _"I'm too used in acting this way because people wouldn't want to listen to my order if I don't show them that I understand what I'm talking about."_ He looked at Mahad with a big grin, _"The real me is only an easy going boy, who love to play games and do as he please. The reason why you saw me like that is because you have yet to successfully pulling out my childish side. No one in this world is perfect, that's why I'm not perfect either."_ He bowed to Mahad, _"I will take my leave then, High Priest Mahad"_.

Yugi turned around and left the Magic Training Ground and head for his room, he took a short bath before heading to the Dinning Room since he was hungry. He met up with Atem and they have a short chat before Atem retreated to his Bed Chamber, after Dinner, he headed out to the library, there's something he want to find out.

_If my guess is right, the answer to my suspicion will be in the tax system._ Yugi thought as he entered the library, as soon as he entered the library though, he remembered the biggest problem he had at hand, he didn't know how to read Hieroglyphs yet! He turned around and walked to the door before banging his head to the door, "Gah! Stupid me!" He scolded himself in Japanese out of his frustration.

_"Why in the world would you bang your head to the door?"_ A curious voice caused him to jumped in place before turning around to see that Shimon was reading a scroll not too far from the entrance.

_"Ah, Adviser Shimon."_ Yugi greeted him sheepishly, _"Good Evening"_.

_"Good Evening."_ Shimon answered, _"But you didn't answer me yet, why did you do that?"_.

Yugi sighed, _"I did it in my frustration."_ He admitted, _"I want to read something but I just remember that I couldn't read Hieroglyphs"_.

Shimon chuckled, _"Well, there's no need to banging your head to the door then."_ He said in amusement,_ "Come here, I will teach you how to read"_.

Yugi looked at Shimon in surprise, _"Really?"_ He asked as he walked to where Shimon sat, _"But what about your work?"_.

Shimon chuckled again, _"I'm not working at the moment, just reading yesterday's report."_ He explained as he searched around before finding what he was searching for, _"Here is the scroll we use to teach the children, let's see if you can keep up as fast as you did with your Magic Training"_.

Yugi blushed, _"I'm not that fast."_ He argued with a pout, _"I just happen to have a good knack in doing Magic, that's all"_.

_"Well, let's get start, shall we?"_ Shimon asked with a warm smile.

And so, with Shimon guide him and taught him about Hieroglyphs, Yugi managed to mastered how to read and write Hieroglyphs in just a short amount of time. Thanks to Shimon's skill in teaching people, Yugi could read and write Hieroglyphs by the end of the week.

Now that he could read perfectly, Yugi was back in the library and reading a scroll about the decisions being made in the last year regarding the tax system and the laws, from when Atem's Father was ruling over Egypt to when Atem ruled Egypt until now.

"Hmm, as I thought, Atem really is being used . . . by who though? I couldn't find any clue about who did it, but I'm sure it's one of the Councils who aren't childhood friends with Atem. Because if they are his childhood friends, they wouldn't do something like this." Yugi mumbled in Japanese, to make sure whoever accidentally heard him wouldn't understand what he was talking about, as he rolled up the scroll and put it back to where he got it in the first place. Yugi sighed before he left the library, _I have to open Atem's eyes, or he might become a puppet until the end_.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	6. Open Your Eyes

Chapter 6

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought _

Letter

-Telephone-

"Dialogue"

_"Egyptian Language"_

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Open Your Eyes_**

* * *

Atem scowled as he looked at his Councils that day, why? Because he had just announced that he would take a break again for the day, but they refused to let him take his much needed break. "Fine then." Atem huffed in annoyance, "If you won't let me take my break, I will order you to let me." He stood up from his Throne, "I don't want any of you to disturb me unless emergency happen." He said coldly before storming out of the Throne Room.

Atem was thinking of what he could do to pass the time before an idea then come to his mind, he smiled and turned around then walking into the opposite direction from where he previously heading to. He stopped in front of the door beside his Bed Chamber, on the other side from the one which Seth used as his Bed Chamber, and knocked it.

He didn't have to wait long before the door opened and Yugi looked at him with confusion and surprise, "Good Morning, Yugi." Atem greeted him with a smile.

"Good Morning, Atem." Yugi answered as he stepped aside, Atem went in to look what was Yugi doing before he came, he saw that Yugi was training his Magic considering he had a basket filled with water in the room.

"Ah, so you are training your Magic?" Atem asked as he looked at Yugi.

Yugi nodded, "I'm trying to lift the water without touching, Mahad told me to, if I had free time and not knowing what to do." He explained with a grin.

Atem grinned back, "What a nice timing, I want to ask you what do you want to do." He said to explain his purpose, "I kind of wanting a break myself, so I was wondering of you had something to do in mind so we could do it together".

"Don't you have a meeting to attend though?" Yugi asked wonderingly.

Atem pouted, "I'm not in the mood." He answered before raising an eyebrow at Yugi, "So . . .?".

Yugi hummed in thought before grinning at Atem, "Do you have a game or something? I want to try playing a game from Ancient Egypt time." He said excitedly.

Atem nodded and smiled, "Let's go to my Chamber, I have a Senet game in there." He suggested before leading the way to his room, he let the door open for Yugi before closing it, "Do you know what Senet is?".

Yugi shook his head so Atem explained the game as he prepared the board, after he received a nod from Yugi, telling him that the boy understood the rule, they played against each other.

Atem blinked, then blinked again. "Are you sure this is the first time you are playing this game?" He asked as he looked at the board, he managed to win, but if he make just one wrong move, Yugi would be the one become the victor.

Yugi grinned sheepishly, "Yes, this is the first time." He said as he scratched the back of his neck, "I just happen to be very good at games, no one managed to beat me before, back in my time".

"Really?" Atem asked with interest, "I also always win all this time, people called me the King of Games since no one ever beat me in any game." He explained excitedly as he looked at Yugi with sparkling eyes, "You are so interesting, Yugi".

"Do you want to hear something more interesting?" Yugi asked with a big grin, Atem nodded in response, "I'm also called the King of Games by the people in my own time".

Atem's eyes widened, "Serious?" He asked in surprise.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah." He confirmed, "This mean that we are both the King of Games, but from different time." He said cheerfully with a big grin, "Too bad I couldn't win against you, even though my name means Game and I'm very talented in any games, but I kind of glad to know that there's still someone who is better than me, it's a relief".

"But this is only your first time!" Atem argued with a grin as well, "Surely you would be able to defeat me in the future, with more experience in playing this game!".

Yugi chuckled and waved both of his hands, "I don't think so." He said sheepishly, "You are so good in playing this game and have more experience than I do, even if I play more, you would still have more experience than me".

"But that doesn't mean that you couldn't beat me!" Atem argued again before another idea come to his head, "Well, Yugi, why don't we go to the Market again and I buy you something else? As a reward for nearly win in your first try?".

Yugi opened his mouth to answer, but then he shook his head, "No, there's no need for you to buy me something else." He said with a smile, "I want you to accompany me to the Market though." He put his index finger to his mouth, "But not as a Pharaoh".

Atem raised his eyebrow at that.

XXXXX

"Yugi, why in the world do we need to hide our identity like this?" Atem asked after they finished changing into an outfit suited more for a peasant than Royalty and wearing a cloak to hide their unique hair shape.

"Because you need it." Yugi said seriously, "There's something that you had to see, not as a Pharaoh, but one of your people, so you have to hide your identity as a Pharaoh".

Atem was not understand what Yugi wanted to do, so he could only stayed quiet and followed after the boy, secretly heading out of the Palace. Yugi told Atem to wait in front of the stabble before the boy entered the said place, a moment later, Yugi came out with two saddled horses. "Let's go." Yugi said before the headed out to the village.

"What do you want me to see, Yugi?" Atem asked when they arrived at the entrance to the village Market.

"Just stay quiet and observe the people, no need to say anything until you get what I want you to see." Yugi explained as he pulled Atem to an alleyway, "Here, this is the perfect spot to see everything without being seen, just stay quiet and observe what happened in there".

Atem was still didn't understand what Yugi wanted him to see, so he just did as Yugi told him to do, as much as it was absurd for a Pharaoh to listen to an order of someone else. At first, he didn't see anything out of place, but he soon found out what Yugi wanted him to see, and he was shocked by it.

All this time, he thought that there's nothing wrong with his people, since they acted as if they were living in peace when he visited the village. But now, with him hiding his identity, he could finally see what really happened in the village. His people were not living in peace with each other at all, some of the people were treating the poor harshly. He understand now that it's because they only had enough to feed their own family, so he couldn't really blame them for their actions. But one thing was for sure, the most of his people were that of the poor, only a few who were rich.

"Do you know that the tax had been raised not long after you were crowned as Pharaoh?" Yugi asked him, snapping him out of his shock.

Atem looked at Yugi with wide eyes, "No, I never give any order to raise the tax at all." He said in shock.

"As I thought." Yugi answered with a nod as he crossed his arms, "You need to start making your own decision by yourself, or asking advice from your Adviser only and only once in a while, or when you really need it." He looked at Atem seriously, "If you stay like this, not taking your position seriously and having a break too often, you will being used as a puppet by someone who wish to have more power".

"What do you mean?" Atem asked with a frown.

"I had read the report on the decisions being made for the past year until now." Yugi explained with a grave expression, "I couldn't find out who, but there's one among your Councils who make decisions by themselves, or convinced you to agreed with them. One of them is the raise of the tax upon the people, and there is also a new law being made stating that the people have to lower the price of their merchandise when dealing with the people from the Palace".

"What?!" Atem gasped in pure shock, he never thought that something like that happened at all. He fully turned to Yugi, "Are you serious, Yugi?" He asked seriously.

Yugi nodded, "The report is in a hidden place in my room, wouldn't dare to risk the evidence to be destroyed, right?" He asked cheekily, "Let's get back, now that you see the truth, we have to return to the Palace before High Priest Seth send for a search party for you".

Atem nodded, his hands balled tightly until his knuckles go white, "I want to see the report, I will have a talk with my Council about it later." He said determinedly.

Yugi shook his head, "No, not all of them, at least." He disagreed, "If you want to find out who did something like this, only tell someone who you trust with your life, the one whom you are certain would never betray you".

"Seth then." Atem said decisively with a nod, "He is good with observing people, and he definitely loyal to me, he would surely find out who dared to do something like this".

Yugi nodded with a grin, "Now, this side of you is what needed as a Pharaoh." He said cheerfully, "Keep up this attitude and your people would respect you for who you are, not because of your status".

Atem smiled at Yugi, "Thank you, Yugi." He said gratefully, "If not for you, my eyes might be forever blinded from the truth, and my people would be the one who suffered from my mistake".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	7. The Storm Is Approaching

Chapter 7

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought _

Letter

-Telephone-

"Dialogue"

_"Egyptian Language"_

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_The Storm Is Approaching_**

* * *

They went back to the Palace and Yugi brought Atem to his room after they both changed their attires, Atem was furious when he read the report Yugi mentioned, which the boy hid very cleverly in the bottom of his bag, but he knew that anger wouldn't solve anything. Thinking quickly of how to help his people, Atem held an immediate meeting with all of his High Priests and High Priestess presented, while he asked for Yugi to accompany him during the meeting for a support.

"My Pharaoh, My Prince." Shimon bowed to him and Yugi, "If you would be kind enough, please enlighten us the reason why you hold this meeting so suddenly, when you had make it clear that you want to rest for the day".

Even though Shimon said that, there's a glint in his eyes that told Atem that he, somehow, know what was going on. Atem just nodded in answer before looking at all of them from his Throne, "The reason why I hold this meeting is to announce something to you all." He explained with a voice filled with authority that he rarely used, "I will raise the tax-".

"My Pharaoh!" Seth interrupted with a stern face, "Our people already suffered enough, you can't increase their burden like that!".

Atem raised his hand and nodded to his Cousin, "I know that, Cousin." He reassured him, "But please listen to my words before you say your opinion." He said firmly before looking at each one of his Council so that all of them understand that the message applied for them as well, "Like I said, I will raise the tax, but for the people who are rich. For the people who are poor and only have enough to feed themselves, I will lower the tax for them." He looked at them all, "Now, is there any of you who object to my decision?".

"I support you in this matter then." Seth said with a sigh before smiling at Atem, "This is the first time you make a wise decision, Cousin".

Isis chuckled, "Agreed to that." She said cheerfully.

"I have to agree to that." Mahad said with a nod of his head.

The rest followed and said their agreement and praised Atem for his decision, Atem smiled at them all and shook his head, "The sole reason why I could make a decision like this is because Yugi had opened my eyes to the truth." He said honestly to them all, "I had been so blind to the truth all this time, by believing that my people had been living peacefully without any problem, I didn't even know that my people are suffering".

"And here we tried so many times but you refused to listen to us." Seth said with a shake of his head.

Atem pouted, "It's all your fault too, if only you would let me go to the Market that time, when I dressed myself as a commoner, then I would see this problem sooner." He complained to defend himself.

"You shouldn't blame others for your own mistake, Pharaoh." Shimon gently scolded him with an amused smile.

Atem pouted even more in answer while Yugi chuckled at the sight, "Anyway, I hold the meeting was for that only, so I will take my break again." Atem said before looking at Seth, "Oh, and Seth, follow me to my room, there's something I want to talk to you about".

"Understood." Seth answered calmly and he, along with Yugi, followed Atem out of the Throne Room and to the Pharaoh's Royal Chamber, "So, what is it, Cousin?" He asked to the point as he closed the door behind him.

"Well, I already said that Yugi opened my eyes to the truth, right?" Atem started, earning a nod from Seth, he looked at Yugi and Yugi handed him the scroll, he then handed the scroll to Seth, "Yugi was, indeed, opened my eyes to the truth, but he also found out something that need an investigation upon it along the way".

Seth frowned and unrolled the scroll, his eyebrow raised, "Isn't this the report on your decision regarding the taxes?" He asked as he looked at Atem in confusion, "What's with this?".

"Read the report on the decision being made soon after he became the Pharaoh." Yugi explained calmly as he flopped down on Atem's bed, Atem soon joined him.

Seth looked down at the scroll again and read the information written on it before he gasped, "What?!" He exclaimed in shock before looking at Atem, "You . . . you raised the taxes?!".

"Not me." Atem answered seriously, "That is why this report is in need of further investigation, I never raised the taxes, let alone the other thing." He pointed at another scroll on his working desk, "A law was being made stating that the merchants had to lower the price of their merchandise when dealing with the people from the Palace, and before you ask, I never ordered for something like that to be made".

Seth's eyes widened as he stared at Atem in shock, "You are kidding." He breathed softly, Atem shook his head in answer, "But . . . this mean that there's a traitor among the Council, because only the one from the Council could do something like this".

"Yes, that's why I called you here." Atem agreed wit a nod, "You are good at observing people, so I chose you to invesigate this case and find out the traitor".

Seth's face set in a determined expression, "Count on me, I will find this traitor as soon as I could." He promised.

Atem and Yugi grinned at him, "We are counting on you!" They said together with a cheerful tone.

Seth smirked, "Right, count on me." He said as he rolled up the scroll in his hand and picked up the one on the desk, "Oh, do you want to ask for Shimon to check on the other stuffs in Library? To see if there's another fake order being made".

"Already done." Yugi said cheekily, "I had explained everything to Shimon the night before today, he helped me a lot in this, so he already know that there's something fishy happened behind the Pharaoh's back".

"You are so reliable, Yugi." Atem said in awe before yelping in surprise when Yugi flicked his finger on Atem's forehead, "What did you do that for?" He asked in confusion to the boy.

Yugi moved his finger from side to side, "No, no. You shouldn't rely on me, you had to start taking your position seriously, or your people might accuse me for using you." He said with a cheeky grin, "And so, let us see how much I can change that childish mind of yours before I have to return to my own time".

Somehow, Atem felt a shiver when Yugi said that. Seth, on the other hand, only laughed before shaking his head and left the room.

XXXXX

Months had passed, Atem become more mature and more responsible as a Pharaoh, by days passed, he grew more mature and wiser with Yugi there to guide him. No one know why Atem would listen to Yugi when he wouldn't listen to anyone else, but they let it go since Yugi never did anything bad and only change Atem for the better, Yugi had gained respects from the people because of it. The poor boy always felt annoyed every time the people would bow to him when he walked pass them, and there's nothing he could do to change it.

_"You have that face when you are annoyed."_ Shimon said with a chuckle when Yugi entered the Library with his half pouting and half glaring face on, _"What's happened this time?"_.

_"The usual."_ Yugi answered with a sigh, _"The people kept bowing to me whenever I go, no matter what I said to them"_.

Shimon only shook his head, _"Now, what are you going to do with these again?"_ He asked as he motioned to the pile of scrolls on the table, _"Are we going to making some research again?"_.

_"No."_ Yugi answered with a shake of his head, he then shot the old man a big grin, _"Back in my own time, I want to be an archaeologist like my late Grandpa. Well, now that I'm in Ancient Egypt itself, I want to learn as many as I could, from the scrolls and by watching with my own eyes."_ He explained as he picked some of them before returning them to the shelves in the Library, he then took more from the shelves once he finished returning the ones he had read earlier.

Shimon's eyes widened, _"Do you mean . . . you already finished reading everything?"_ He asked in shock at the boy.

Yugi nodded, he opened the scroll and began reading, _"I'm used with reading a more complicate stuffs, so this much is nothing compared to the complicate Math formulas."_ He said absent-mindedly as his eyes moving along the writting on the scroll, then picked another one and began reading again.

Shimon shook his head in wonder at the speed Yugi showed with his reading, _"Well, I think I'm going to read more about the decisions being made in the past month."_ He announced and did just that.

For a long time they read the scrolls in quiet, Shimon because he know that Yugi wouldn't answer him when he was like that, while Yugi was just to engrossed with his reading to remember that he was not alone. So quiet it was, they jumped a foot in the air and get a fright of their life when a voice suddenly rang from the door, _"Yugi, are you in here?"_.

They calmed themselves and looked at the door to find Seth walking into the Library once he saw Yugi, _"Yes?"_ Yugi asked as he rolled up the scroll he was reading, _"Is there something that I can help you with?"_.

_"It's about the Pharaoh's Birthday Celebration."_ Seth answered with a smile. One other thing that caused the people to get shocked about Yugi was because he could make Seth to smile at him easily, instead of just the smirk he showed anyone else aside from Atem. _"You are good at arranging stuffs, so we want to ask for you help with decorating the Palace for the Celebration"_.

Yugi's eyes widened, _"Wait, you said the Pharaoh's Birthday Celebration?"_ He asked in surprise.

Seth nodded, _"Yes, in a month away from now."_ He answered before raising his eyebrow, _"He didn't tell you about it?"_.

Yugi shook his head, _"No."_ He mumbled in thought, _"The last time we talk, it's about what kind of games there is in my time"_.

Seth sighed, _"You and Atem . . . you like games so much, huh?"_ He muttered to himself before looking at Yugi again, _"Well, we need your help, so . . . will you come?"_.

Yugi nodded, _"Yes."_ He said as he stood up, he turned to Shimon and nodded to the oldman before leaving with Seth, _"Where is the Celebration will be held?"_.

_"At the Hall, it's the biggest place in the Palace."_ Seth told him and then continued with what he was planning on doing before asking for Yugi's opinion.

XXXXX

Yugi finally finished with the details of where he want everything and head out to Atem's working room, he need to get something for Atem's Birthday, and he need to go to the Market to get the item he had in mind.

_"No."_ Atem said sternly as soon as Yugi said that he wanted to go to the Market by himself.

_"But-"_ Yugi started to protest, but Atem didn't let him.

_"No buts, Yugi."_ Atem frowned at him, _"You don't know how dangerous it is for you to go alone, I will come with you, wait a bit more and we will be ready to go"_.

_"But you are needed here."_ Yugi protested, _"I already told the others about the arrangement, but you need to see it for yourself and give your opinion. I don't want to bother you with something trivial, Atem"_.

_"No, Yugi, it's dangerous."_ Atem argued, _"What if you get attacked by thieves? What if you get lost? What if you met with a corrupted merchant? What if-"_.

_"You can stop with the What Ifs, Cousin."_ Seth's voice entered from the doorway, they looked up to see the man entered the room while carrying some fruits. _"Here is some food for you, Atem, you need them if you plan on pulling all nighters tonight. I will accompany Yugi to the Market today, so there's no need for you to worry about his safety"_.

Atem sighed, _"Well, if you are with him then I can relax."_ He said with a nod, _"Okay, you two can go to the Market, take your time."_ He waved them off before focusing back on his works.

_"The Pharaoh had changed so much because of you."_ Seth commented as they walked along the hallway to the stabble, _"Thank you, Yugi"_.

_"You don't have to thank me for doing what I see as right."_ Yugi answered with a grin, _"Anyway, what I did only is helping him to open his eyes, it's nothing big"_.

_"Not really."_ Seth argued with a smile, _"You had achieved something that no one was able to do it before, not only you opened his eyes to the truth, you had changed him for the better. The Pharaoh had grown under your watch, and we are all grateful to you for that"_.

_"Oh, please."_ Yugi laughed with a shake of his head, _"Anyway, thank you for coming with me." _He said when they arrived at the stabble_, "I need to get something being made for the Pharaoh, but I couldn't do it if he go with me"_.

_"I figured as much, that's why I offered to go with you."_ Seth told him, _"What are you planning to make anyway? Maybe I can help you"_.

_"Something like this."_ Yugi showed Seth the design he had drawn on a paper, _"I want for him to be able to remember me when I return to my own time, and I'm sure he would need something like this in the future"_.

_"Are we going to go into a war, Yugi?"_ Seth asked in worry, _"Could you tell us what will happen?"_.

_"I'm afraid I can't."_ Yugi said with a shake of his head, _"If I tell you, your time's Future and my time's Past would be changed, it would be disastrous then."_ He looked up at Seth, _"I can't tell you much, but trust me when I say that Atem will become one of the Greatest Pharaoh to grace Egypt, and you will be victorious if a war happened to be broke"_.

_"But that doesn't mean we could just lay low and doing nothing, right?"_ Seth asked with a smile, Yugi nodded in answer, _"Thank you, for telling me that Atem will be a Great Pharaoh, I was afraid that he would forever be a spoiled brat like he was before you changed him"_.

_"You are welcome."_ Yugi said with a smile.

_"Ah, that's right."_ Seth helped Yugi to climb his horse before he climbed on himself, _"I know the right place where you could make it, and I will pay it for you"_.

_"Eh? Is that alright with you?"_ Yugi asked in worry.

_"Yes."_ Seth said with a smirk, _"I wouldn't say it in the first place if I isn't alright with it, and consider it to be my gift you him and you, I didn't give you anything as a Welcome Gift like the others, right?"_.

_"Yeah."_ Yugi agreed with a smile.

They went to the place where Seth led them, Yugi showed the design while Seth asked for the item to be made and have to be ready by the time of the Pharaoh's Birthday. After that, the two of them was heading back to the Palace when their way got blocked by many men.

_"Bandits?"_ Seth hissed as he pulled out his Millennium Rod, _"I summon forth, Dios!"_ He called out his Ka to fight against the Bandits, _"Yugi, you too, call your Ka!"_.

_"Okay."_ Yugi answered and concentrated on the pulse of Magic in his body, "Silent Magician!" He summoned using his native tongue, the small Magician responded to his command and began fighting the Bandits right away.

Seth and Yugi were fighting quite well, but one mistake they made was they were too focused on their front that they didn't notice the Bandits that targetting them from behind. Yugi gasped when something hit him at the back of his head and his vision blackened, Silent Magician yelled for his Master but he disappeared due to Yugi's concentration being cut off.

Seth was seeing red, _"Blue Eyes White Dragon!"_ He roared in anger when he saw the blood slowly make it way downing the back of Yugi's neck, meaning that Yugi was injured on his head. He pulled out his sword and jumped out of his horse, he commanded for Dios to protect Yugi while he and the White Dragon fought against the Bandits.

He was panting heavily due to him not used with fighting while keeping his Monsters out, it had taken a toll on him and slowed his movement. _"Die, High Priest!"_ Seth's eyes widened when he heard the voice from behind, he whirled around to defend himself but it was too late and he felt pain at his stomach, the last thing he saw before everything turned black was the group of Bandits took Yugi with them.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Review Please ^ ^


	8. The Storm and Rescue

Chapter 8

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought _

Letter

-Telephone-

"Dialogue"

_"Egyptian Language"_

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_The Storm and Rescue_**

* * *

Atem was still in his study when Mahad came running in, "What is it?" He asked as he looked up at his old friend, "Is Mana running away again?".

"Yes - no, I mean- yes, but this is something more important than Mana's whereabouts." Mahad said as he panted to regain his breath, "The guards found Seth unconscious and injured in the street, but Prince Yugi couldn't be seen anywhere!".

"What?!" Atem stood up from his seat abruptly and walked out to him, "Where is Seth?".

"In the Healing Chamber, Isis is still working on him." Mahad reported seriously.

"Seth, Yugi . . ." Atem whispered softly to himself as he walked in haste to the Healing Chamber, with Mahad following after him. "I really want to go out there and search for Yugi, but he said that duty called first . . ." He looked at Mahad, "Mahad! Send out a search party! I want for the guards to search whatever information they could get about Yugi, we have to help him!".

"Right away, Pharaoh." Mahad said dutifully and went to do as he was ordered immediately.

Atem ran to the Healing Chamber as soon as Mahad was out of sight. Royalty or not, Pharaoh or not, there's no way he could not worry when his Cousin injured and his dearest friend went missing. When he arrived at the Healing Chamber, he could see Isis walking out of the Healing Chamber while cleaning her hands.

"Isis!" Atem called out to her, "What happened to Seth?!".

"Seth is alright, Pharaoh." Isis said to him to calm him down, "He got stabbed at his stomach, but fortunately his wound is not fatal. I had sew up his wound, all he need now is to rest, he would wake up when his body is ready".

Atem sighed in relief, but then his relief washed away by his concern, "Isis, did you see this happened?" He asked with worry coloring his face and voice.

Isis exhaled softly, "My apologize, Pharaoh." She said sadly, "But I didn't see this happening, I'm sorry . . . If only I saw this then maybe I could try to prevent it".

"It's alright, Isis." Atem reassured her, "Maybe there's a reason why the your Millennium Necklace couldn't see it, maybe it's because this is a part of the reason why the God would send Yugi to our time".

"You don't mean . . ." Isis asked with a frown.

Atem nodded, "Remember Shada said that he couldn't enter Yugi's mind with his Key?" He asked, Isis nodded in answer, "When I asked the rest, I found that Yugi is immune to the power of all Millennium Items with the exception of the Puzzle, maybe it's because Yugi owned the Puzzle before he came here. If you couldn't see this incident to happen, that's mean that Yugi is fated to be missing and for this to happen without our interference." He smiled at his High Priestess, "The God must have a plan for this, for Yugi to enter our life and changed me to be a better Pharaoh. So, I'm sure that this is also a part of why Yugi came into our time".

"What should we do now, Pharaoh?" Isis hated to be feeling clueless, her Necklace had helped her to know most of the stuff, and now that something like this happened, she didn't know what to do at all.

"We could only do what we would have do in this situation." Atem told her, "Try our best to solve this problem with the best of our ability, only then that everything would turn out alright".

Isis smiled at the Pharaoh and nodded, "Yes, you are right." She said softly and bowed to him, "Then I will go and see if I can find Yugi with my Necklace".

Atem nodded, "Alright." He said and looked at Seth when he heard a moan, he nodded at Isis once again before entering the Healing Chamber and walked to his Cousin, "You alright, Seth?" He asked in worry.

"Pharaoh?" Seth asked uncertainly before he gasped and sat up on his bed, Atem hands shot up and tried to keep his High Priest in bed, "Pharaoh, Yugi . . .!" He gritted his teeth as pain stopped him from sitting up.

"Lay down and tell me what happened." Atem ordered softly.

Seth layed down and inhaled deeply, he exhaled softly before looking at the Pharaoh, "We were on our way to the Palace when the Bandits blocked us." He started slowly, he was still weak after the loss of blood, "We fought with them, we were holding quite nicely, but then Yugi got attacked from behind and fell unconscious. I was angry and summoned White Dragon, but even then, I was taken off guard and get stabbed." His expression turned pained, "I'm sorry, Pharaoh." He apologized as tears started gathering at the corner of his eyes, "Yugi had been injured and taken because I'm too weak to protect him, I'm sorry, I really am".

Atem sat down beside his Cousin and gently touched his hand, "It's not your fault, Cousin." He said softly, "Isis didn't see this happening, so I'm sure Yugi was fated to be kidnapped, you are not at fault here." He smiled at his Cousin, "What you have to do now, Seth, is not regreting that you couldn't protect him, but rest well so you would heal faster and help us find out where they had taken Yugi".

Seth looked at Atem and smiled a watery smile, "You have grown, Cousin." He said softly, "You are not a spoiled brat anymore, you have grown into a mature and wise person".

Atem grinned, "Thanks to Yugi." He said before getting serious, "Now, as Yugi said, duty called first. so, Seth, I will leave you to rest, I need to get back to my study".

"Yugi might said that duty called first, but he also said to not working yourself to death." Seth reminded him as he wiped his tears, he was still wondering how Atem would listen to Yugi when he wouldn't listen to anyone else, but he had guessed the reason and he used Yugi's name to reason with the Pharaoh occasionally.

Atem sighed, "You are right." He said in resignation, he had still so many things to do, but Yugi will surely scold him if he didn't rest, and he was sure that Yugi will really scold him now if the boy was with him. "I will retreat to my Chamber then." He stood up and looked at Seth, "You need to rest as well, Seth, or I will be the one who are doing the scolding this time".

Seth chuckled in response, "Alright." He agreed and closed his eyes to show that he would sleep.

Atem nodded to himself and turned around, he know that one of Isis's apprentices will watch over his Cousin, so he can rest himself . . . or try to, because he wasn't sure if he could sleep well with the knowledge that Yugi was out there somewhere, with a group of Bandits doing Ra-know-what to the poor boy. He shuddered at the image that entered his mind, he shook his head to clear his head and began walking to his Chamber. He would save Yugi, he vowed to himself that he would, "Wait for me, Yugi." He whispered to himself as he looked at the night sky outside one of the windows in the hallway, "Wait for me".

XXXXX

Atem was restless, he was so worried about Yugi that he couldn't sleep at all, and he also couldn't stay still and doing nothing, so he just went to his study and did anything he could to take his mind away from the fact that they still couldn't find Yugi.

"Cousin." Atem looked up to see Seth leaning on the door to his study with a crossed arms, "You need to rest, you can't lead your people when you are not in the best condition".

"I know, Seth, I know." Atem said with a sigh as he looked down to the scroll in his hands, "But I have to do something, or my anxiety will eat up on me and all I can do is pacing around, I have to take my mind away from reality if I want to stay sane".

"Yugi wouldn't approve of it, you know that." Seth said softly, "It's alright to be anxious, I myself am worried about Yugi, all of us are." He walked to Atem and took the scroll from Atem's hand before pulling Atem off his seat, "Yugi is already like my own Brother now, I also feeling restless like you, but I'm not burying myself in my work. It's not the right thing to do, Atem." He grabbed both of Atem's shoulder and looked straight at his eyes, "Yugi is important for all of us, so we will understand if you abandon your duty this time to search for him".

Atem's eyes widened, "You mean . . ." He started, but he couldn't continued his words.

Seth smiled and nodded, "Go, Cousin, you can go and search for Yugi by yourself." He confirmed, "Rather than working yourself to death, go out there and search for Yugi, you want it, right?" Atem nodded in answer, "Then go, I will cover for you here, just give the command and I can take over for your duty here until we find Yugi".

Atem's eyes softened, "Thank you, Seth." He said and his face turned determined, "Seth, take over my duty for now, until I find Yugi".

Seth nodded and smiled before releasing his hold of Atem, Atem didn't waste any time and ran out of the sudy immediately, he looked at the door with a warm eyes, "I hope you will find him, Cousin." He shook his head, "No, I know you will find him, because only you can find Yugi and no one else could".

XXXXX

"My Ra, how long since he left now?" Shimon mumbled as he paced in front of the Throne, where Seth sat in Atem's place and watched the elder man with a mix of amused and worried expression.

"A week since Yugi disappeared, and 3 days since Atem left to search for Yugi." Seth answered as he read the report from the guards, "Don't worry about him that much, if worse come to worst, I'm sure he would call out Dark Magician at the least, or one of the Divine Beasts if Dark Magician is not strong enough".

"But what if he caught off guard?" Shimon demanded as he glared at Seth, "Just like how they caught you off guard, what if they got the Pharaoh as well? How come you said something like that to him?!".

Seth glared coldly at the elder man, enough to cause the Adviser to flinch at the coldness of the glare, "I know my Cousin well enough, he might be stupid enough to get caught off guard in the past, but not anymore." He said coldly as he stood up of the Throne, "Atem had grown, he has matured over the past months Yugi was here, there's no way he would doing something rashly anymore, therefore erasing the possibility of him being caught off guard. He will come back to us with a good news, so stop with the pacing and help me sort out whoever needed to be invited for the Pharaoh's Birthday Celebration".

Shimon sighed in defeat and walked to the door, just then though, Atem burst into the room with an enraged expression, "My Lord!" Shimon gasped in surprise, having nearly bumped into the Pharaoh.

Seth stood up again from the Throne and bowed to his Cousin, "You are back, Your Majesty." He said respectfully, "I'm glad that you returned safe-".

"Seth!" Atem cut off Seth's speech angrily, making his High Priest looked up in surprise at the angry tone, "Prepare the guards, we are going to launch an attack!".

"Who are we going to attack, Pharaoh?" Seth asked with a frown.

"Thief King Akefia." Atem hissed in anger, "That lowly thief had kidnapped Yugi! We are going to get Yugi back from him, and put an end to the terror that bastard thief had caused to our people!".

Seth's eyes widened, "The Thief King?" He asked in shock before he turned serious, "Attacking the Thief King is fine, Cousin, but we need you to calm down so we can think of a good strategy".

Atem opened his mouth to retort but Shimon stopped him by adding, "High Priest Seth is right, Your Majesty." The Adviser bowed to him, "Without a clear mind, we couldn't think of the best way to attack and win, if we don't do this right, we might unable to save Yugi".

Atem gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists, he really wanted to just go out there and save Yugi before it was too late, but what Seth and Shimon said was true too. He sighed and nodded, "Prepare for a meeting, I'm going to take a short bath to calm myself first." He looked up, Seth and Shimon was taken aback by the fire which light up Atem's eyes, "I will take Yugi back, and if I said I will, then there's no one who can stop me." He then turned around and head out to his Chamber.

"He really had grown." Shimon said in awe as he looked at Atem's retreating back.

Seth chuckled in amusement, "Didn't I said so?" He asked and then turned serious, "Alright, we got something to do, I will inform the guards to make preparation, please go and call everyone to the Throne Room".

"Understood." Shimon nodded and they left to do what they have to do.

XXXXX

"He's still not talking?" A white haired man asked the brown haired man beside him, "Even after what you did to him?".

"Yeah, Akefia." The man answered with a scowl, "I thought that since he was not used with this kind of thing, he would be more breakable, but he stay quiet even after all that".

Akefia growled, "We are still don't know the Pharaoh's weakness at all." He grumbled before they heard a loud noise, they stood up immediately before going to the window, "Shit! It's the Pharaoh's Dark Magician and the guards!".

"What should we do?" The man asked in panic.

"Fight back." Akefia answered angrily, "Diabound!".

While the two sides launched their attack, Atem was looking coldly from a bit distance away from the battlefield, and from the look of his face, he was beyond pissed. _From the look of it, it will take a long time to win the battle_, Atem thought as he observed the scene in front of him, one of the thieves saw him and attacked him, but he simply struck the thief with his sword and killed the man in an instant. He looked at the battlefield again, "By the Name of the Pharaoh, Atem, I summon thee." He raised his hand and looked up at the sky, "Osiris The Sky Dragon!" A big red snake-like Dragon with two mouths descended from the sky and bit down to the Thief King's Ka monster, Diabound, Atem then marched into the battlefield by himself.

The fight didn't last long, not at all, with Osiris on Atem's side and the other Kas and Monsters, it's not a surprise that Akefia was defeated and arrested, while the other Bandits or Thieves were killed on the spot under the Pharaoh's order.

In that battle, the people of Egypt learned something about the Pharaoh, that was to never messing around with someone whom the Pharaoh hold dear, or they would have to face the wrath of the Pharaoh. Seth shuddered as he looked at the blood bathed Pharaoh, _My Cousin is like a Demon when he is enraged, you learn something new everyday_, he thought when he saw Atem looking down at the Thief King with a dead cold eyes that full of anger and hatred, something that even his own glare couldn't rival with.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	9. A Hard Decision

Chapter 9

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought _

Letter

-Telephone-

"Dialogue"

_"Egyptian Language"_

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_A Hard Decision_**

* * *

Atem was on his way into the thief's base, his eyes were fixed in a glare and he coldly killed everyone who blocked his way. "Mahad, where's Yugi?" He asked coldly.

"The room ahead, at the left." Mahad answered breathlessly as he tried to keep up with Atem's fast pace, _Really_, he thought in wonderment, _Normally the Pharaoh acting calm albeit a bit childish, this is the first time I saw him angry like this_. The Pharaoh was walking so fast while killing everyone who got on his way, Mahad was wondering where on earth the Pharaoh got that much of energy. Even though Mahad should be having a much more vigor than the Pharaoh since he got more exercise than the Pharaoh, he had a hard time keeping up with the angry Pharaoh now. _I wonder if he's doing some secret training_, he mused silently before noticing the Pharaoh stop dead in front of the open door, his face become so pale like he had seen a ghost. "Pharaoh?" He asked with a frown.

Atem gulped and entered the room slowly, "Yu . . . gi . . . ?" He asked with a shaky voice.

Atem was horrified- no, horrified was an understatement, he was terrified beyond belief at the sight that met his eyes when he opened the door to where Mahad said Yugi was. Indeed, Yugi was in the room, but the state of the boy was what caused him so terrified.

In the middle of the room, which was clearly the torture room by the sight of so many torture tools lying around and the blood in the room, Yugi was being hanged by his wrists with his feet hovering above the ground, and not only that, the boy was practically bathing in his own blood. Cuts were all over his body, some deep and some shallow, and there's so many bruises decorating the boy's face and body, they could be seen on the spot where there wasn't blood covering them.

"My Ra!" Mahad gasped out in horror when he saw what had caused the Pharaoh to freeze on the spot.

Atem's eyes watered when he didn't received any answer from the boy, "Yugi!" He gasped out as he ran forward and lifted the boy into his arms, "Yugi, please open your eyes!" He was panicking when he barely felt any life energy from the boy, "Mahad! Help me!" He looked up pleadingly at the High Mage.

Mahad broke out of his frozen state and cut off the rope that was being tied around the boy's wrists and helped the Pharaoh in lowering the boy to the ground, "We need to get him to Isis." Mahad said with a forced calmness, inside he was panicking as well for he too could feel the weak life energy the boy emanated, the boy was in need of help, and fast. "But first, we need to stop his bleeding." He looked around to see if there's something they could use.

Atem didn't have to look around and just decide to use his cape as a makeshift bandage, he removed his cape and began tearing it apart with his sword.

"Pharaoh?! What are you doing?!" Mahad gasped in shock.

"We need to help him, Mahad." Atem stressed as he keep working, "His life is more important than a mere cape, I can't bear myself to losing him, he is a dear friend and already like a Brother to me".

Mahad snapped out of his shock and began helping Atem with his work, Atem lifted Yugi up once again as soon as they finished before running out of the room. "Seth! I'm leaving you in charge! I'm going back!" Atem yelled when he saw his Cousin.

Seth gasped at the sight of a bloodied Yugi, but he nodded, "Leave it to me!" He answered to the Pharaoh, "Please return to the Palace quick!".

Atem nodded back, "Osiris!" The red Dragon dove into the ground and Atem jumped into it's back, "Fly to the Palace!" The Dragon roared before it flew as fast as it could to the Palace. Normally Atem wouldn't ride on the Sky Dragon, because Osiris was one of the Divine Beasts, but now he need to return to the Palace ASAP and only Osiris could fly that fast.

"Please don't die." Atem whispered on his way to the Palace, "Please, Yugi, don't die".

Atem felt Yugi's hand squeezed him lightly, "A- Ate . . . m . . ." He heard Yugi whispered weakly.

"I'm here, Yugi, I'm here." Atem pulled Yugi closely, mind of the boy's wounds, "Please hold on, we will arive at the Palace soon, just a bit more." He whispered to Yugi, ignoring the fact that he was crying and the fact that a Pharaoh should't cry in public because he would be seen as weak.

"It . . . hurts . . . " Yugi whispered, his voice was so soft that Atem nearly couldn't catch it.

"I know, but please hold on." Atem answered and looked up when he felt Osiris lowered itself, they had reach the Palace's ground and the Dragon was not hovering above the Garden, the place closer to the Healing Chamber than the front entrance. "Thank you, Osiris!" He yelled as he jumped from the Dragon's back and ran to the Healing Chamber, he know that it hurt Yugi when he run, but it's better than he walking slowly and risked losing Yugi.

Isis was coming out of the Healing Chamber when he turned the corner to the said place, "Your Highness!" She gasped in shock and her hand flew to cover her mouth, "What happened?!".

"Explanation later! Yugi needs help, now!" Atem yelled as he rushed pass Isis and carefully laying the boy down to one of the bed.

"I will try my best, please get out." Isis said calmly as she pulled out some cloths and basket, her apprentices running around to gather anything else that would be need.

"Make sure he will be alright." Atem said and left the room, he trusted Isis, but he couldn't help but be worried about Yugi.

Hours passed before Isis finally came out of the Healing Chamber, "How is he?" Atem asked as he stood up from his sitting position, he was sitting on the ground and leaning on the wall when he was waiting for Isis.

"Yugi is alive." Isis said with a smile, "You stopped his bleeding and it helped him, he didn't lose too much blood and his injuries are not bad as it seems." Her smile turned to a frown, "His body might be able to recover in a week or so, but I don't know if his mental is alright".

Atem nodded in agreement, "Yugi is not from our time and therefore not used to this kind of situation." He sighed sadly, "I'm grateful enough that Yugi is alive, but for him to not mentally scarred is a miracle".

"Yugi is a strong boy though." Isis reminded him as she walked to him, "I'm sure with enough time, he will be able to put all this experience aside and keep on with his live. Who knows? He might surprise us".

Atem smiled as well, "You are right, he is full of surprise." He agreed as he looked at the open door of the Healing Chamber, "May I wait on his side?".

"You may." Isis answered softly, "But I don't think he will regain consciousness soon, it may take at least a full day for him to be awake".

"It's alright." He answered and entered the Healing Chamber, "Seth and the rest would return soon, you will need all the space in this room, so I'm going to take Yugi to my Chamber".

"Ah, how about you, Pharaoh?" Isis asked, "Are you injured?".

"No, I'm fine." Atem shook his head, "I only get a few scratch that didn't need to get wrapped up, I only need to wash them with water and applied some salve, and I have the salve in my Chamber, so you can rest assure that I will be alright." He explained as he lifted Yugi up into his arms.

"If you say so." Isis answered and moved aside to let the Pharaoh get out of the Healing Chamber, "But please rest up yourself, you need it after all of this".

Atem smiled to Isis, "I will." He promised and began walking to the Royal Chamber, he would bring Yugi to his own Chamber because he need to be there when Yugi woke up, he was afraid that the boy would get freaked out if he woke up alone.

Atem gently layed the boy onto his bed before going to his Bathing Chamber, he take a short bath before going back into his Bed Chamber and sat down beside Yugi. He smiled at the younger boy as his hand gently combing Yugi's soft hair, "Get well soon, Yugi." He whispered softly.

What he said to Mahad was the truth, Yugi was a dear friend to him and Atem love the boy like he love his Cousin. Just as he would do anything for his Cousin, he would do anything for Yugi as well, that was one of the reason why he would listen to Yugi while he didn't listen to other people.

The other being Yugi was younger than him, but more mature than him that he was ashamed of himself for being so childish. Seth might be his Cousin, but Seth was older than him that he was relying on his Cousin too much, that's why he can act like a child still, because he trust Seth to be able to help him out of his trouble. While it's true that Yugi was often acting childish, but Atem was acting childish all the time. That's the reason why he listened to Yugi more than other people, he was so ashamed by himself that he was so childish compared to Yugi that he listened when Yugi told him something.

He thought that, _'If someone younger than me could act so mature, then I as the Pharaoh should be more mature than him'_, and it was the trigger of all the change in his behaviour, he didn't want to lose to Yugi in term of maturity.

_Strange that I need Yugi to come to be able to change_, Atem thought with a chuckle, but then he was reminded of the fact that Yugi came from another time, far away in the future. He looked down at Yugi's face sadly, the boy was sleeping so peacefully even after all the pain he had to go through, but that only pointed out that Yugi shouldn't be with him.

_His time is in the Future, not in this time with me._ Atem thought gloomily as tears filled his eyes again, _I love him as my Brother, I really love him . . . but he will only suffer more if he stay in this time, where so many danger lurking around_.

Yugi once told him that the place where he lived in the future was a peaceful one, even though thieves and crimes were still around, but they were not as often as in Ancient Egypt. Atem was so used with his life that he didn't mind it so much, he had tried to lower the crime rate, but it just couldn't be help when his people was so poor, that's why Atem tried his best to help his people. He didn't mind the fact that his world was not as peaceful as in Yugi's place, because it was his life, but Yugi was not originally from his time, so it must be hard for Yugi to be in Atem's time.

"In the end, I'm still losing you, am I not?" Atem whispered as he lowered himself and kissed Yugi's forehead, "I can't have you here with me, no matter how much I want you here with me".

That night, Atem was crying himself to sleep.

XXXXX

"Your Majesty, you ask of me?" Mahad asked once Atem let the High Mage in.

Atem nodded, he was sitting beside Yugi again while combing his hair, it was the only thing that keeping him from breaking down again, "Have you found a way to let Yugi back to his own time?" He asked without looking up from watching Yugi's sleeping face.

Yugi had been sleeping for three days now, and it had conviced Atem more that his decision was the correct one, Yugi shouldn't be in his Time anymore.

"I'm sorry, but I have yet to find a way to send him back to the Future, My Pharaoh." Mahad said apologetically.

Atem finally looked up to the Ring Bearer, "I freed you from all of your duty." He said seriously, "From now on, all you need to do now is to find a way for Yugi to be back to his own Time, you are free of your duty until then".

Mahad's eyes widened, but his expression the softened and bowed to Atem, "Understood, Pharaoh." He said and left the room, he knew that Atem would need his time with Yugi when the boy woke up.

Atem looked down at Yugi and moved to comb his hand in the boy's hair again, only to find that Yugi was awake and was looking up at him with sad eyes. "Yugi?" Atem asked softly, "What's wrong?".

"You are sending me away." Yugi whispered sadly, "Am I a burden to you? You don't want me here anymore?" He bit his lower lip as tears started gathering at his eyes.

"What?! You are sending Yugi away?!" Mana gasped out at the doorway, "Atem, why?!".

"I believe that it's for the best, Mana." Seth said to her as he pushed the girl in and then entered the Chamber himself before closing the door, he looked at Atem, "I have to agree with you, this incident this time really make my blood boiled and frozen at the same time." He said then looked at Yugi, "How are you, Yugi? Are you hurt? I will ask Isis to give you something to ease the pain".

"Wait!" Mana yelled as she rushed to Yugi and pulled him into a hug before glaring at both Seth and Atem, "Why are you sending Yugi away?!" She demanded with pain filled eyes.

"Because it's for the best." Atem whispered as he looked at Yugi with sadness and despair shown clearly in his eyes, "You asked me if you are a burden and if I don't want you here anymore . . ." he reached out and took Yugi's hand into his, "You are never a burden, Yugi, never once I think of you as a burden . . . and I love you as my own Brother, Yugi, I love you." He smiled sadly at Yugi, "But no matter how much I want you here with me, this world, the Time which you called as Ancient Egypt, is a dangerous one for you. I don't have any other choice, you are not from this Time and never would . . ." He bit his lip to prevent himself from crying in front of them.

Yugi sighed, "I knew it . . ." He murmured sadly, "I knew that I would never be here forever, that I need to return to my own Time. I have Friends and Family, who are surely worrying themselves to death right now because I suddenly disappeared, back in my own Time." He smiled sadly at Atem as well, "But that doesn't mean I don't love you as my Older Brother, Atem, because I do." He pulled out of Mana's hold to look at Mana and Seth, "Mana, you are a dear Friend to me, you always manage to make me laugh no matter what happened. And Seth . . ." He smiled fondly at the High Priest, "I love you like I love my own Cousin, the fact that you have the same face as him is only a coincidence, and I love you for you and not because you look like him".

"Yugi . . ." Atem, Mana, and Seth called out softly, feeling touched by Yugi's words of love.

"That's why!" Yugi took all of their hands into his hands and he grinned at them, "Don't be sad! We may have to be separated, we may miss each other later, but we shouldn't let them to prevent us to have fun!" He slowly, after making sure that moving around didn't hurt him, stood up from the bed and looked at them, "Let's have fun together until Mahad find a way to help me get back to my own Time, let us make a memory together that we will treasure forever! Don't feel sad because I have to part with you soon, but let us be happy because even after I return to my own Time, we will have our memories with us!".

Mana was grinning at him and nodded vigorously, "You are right!" She agreed, "We shouldn't be sad, but be happy! So that we will have a happy memories together instead of a sad one!".

Seth smiled and nodded, "Right." He then ruffled Yugi's hair, "You are so mature, as usual".

Atem chuckled a watery chuckle, "And here I was the one who cried overnight because I can't have you here with me." He wiped his tears and smiled at Yugi, "Thank you, Yugi, you lifted my sadness from me".

Yugi's eyes softened and he smiled adorably at them, "You are welcome." He said softly in answer.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	10. We Will Always Be Friends

Chapter 10

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought _

Letter

-Telephone-

"Dialogue"

_"Egyptian Language"_

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_We Will Always Be Friends_**

* * *

The Throne Room was full of tension, Atem had stood up from his Throne in anger and was glaring down at the Thief King, while the Thief King was smirking evilly at the now very pale looking one eyed High Priest.

It was a week after they rescued Yugi, the boy was recovering nicely and was strong enough to walk around now. Since they need Yugi's presence when they trialed the Thief King, they had waited for the boy to be strong enough to attend the trial, and now that the trial had been opened, they were facing a really shocking and unbelievable confession from the Thief King.

"Are you telling the truth, Akefia?" Atem demanded with cold eyes.

"Wouldn't that man's Millennium Scale able to tell you if I'm lying or not?" Akefia retorted hauntingly, "I already make it clear, that one eyed High Priest who goes by the name of Akhunadin was the one who told me about your little look-alikes. I kidnapped him to get some information about you and to use him against you, _Pharaoh_." He sneered at the word 'Pharaoh' before smirking at Yugi, "Too bad that boy kept silent no matter what my men did to him".

Atem glared at Akhunadin next, "Is it true, Akhunadin? That you betrayed me and Egypt by telling Akefia the Thief King about Yugi?" He growled out in anger.

Akhunadin was now trembling in fear, "I- I didn't . . ." He stuttered but the Millennium Scale in Karim's hand became unbalanced.

Atem immediately shot Akhunadin with a blast of Shadow Magic, causing the man to be thrown back into the wall. "I don't want to hear anything anymore." He said coldly as he took Yugi's hand and helped him up from the chair beside his Throne, "Remove the Millennium Eye from Akhunadin and throw him, along with the Thief King, to the Dungeon. They will be punished with Death Penalty by hanging in the public tomorrow noon, don't bother to give them any food before then, give them enough drink so they will still conscious during their punishment." He said coldly while glaring daggers at the Thief King and the ex-High Priest before leaving the Throne Room with Yugi.

XXXXX (Let's skip the hanging part, shall we?) XXXXX

_"We have 12 dates in a month when we were a Couple, each one was fun, but for each date we went to, we realized that we are not belong to each other."_ Yugi finished up his tale about his love experience with Malik, _"In the end, we broke up in good terms and decided to be Best Friends, sometimes though, we would miss each other dearly and would cuddle up together while remembering our time together as a Couple"_.

_"Hee, so you already experienced in being a Couple already."_ Mana commented as she tried to keep a bunch of flowers in the air, an order from Mahad, she had to lifted something up in the air every time she talked with other people without letting the items to fall.

_"You haven't?"_ Yugi asked curiously.

_"All of us are inexperience in love affairs, Yugi."_ Seth told him with a sweat drop.

Atem chuckled, _"The youngest among us but the only one with a love experience."_ He shook his head in amusement, _"I think there's something else that I can learn from you, Yugi"_.

Yugi blushed, _"Oh please."_ He pouted, _"It's not like no one attracted to you"_.

_"Only because of my wealth."_ Atem countered good naturely, _"I need to find someone who love me for me and not for my position, it will take a long time, that's why I chose Seth as my Successor in case something happened to me before I have an Heir"_.

_"A wise decision."_ Yugi nodded with a smile and glanced at Mana, _"But enough about that. Mana!"_ He yelled out of the blue, Mana was startled by the sudden exclamation, but she managed to keep the flowers in the air. _"That's good, you can still keep the flowers in the air even when you were startled."_ He clapped his hands cheerfully, _"I'm sure you can be a great Magician in the fiture"_.

Mana scratched the back of her head, _"I'm happy that you said so."_ She said sheepishly, _"You managed to surpassed me that I feel the need to try harder, if not for you whom I see as a rival, I might need more time to be able to do this"_.

_"Isn't that good then?"_ Atem commented as he layed down on the patch of grass in the Garden, _"I'm glad that you came to my live, Yugi."_ He smiled softly at the boy, _"I don't know what would happen if it's not for you here guiding me to be a better Ruler"_.

Yugi smiled and laying down beside Atem, _"I'm glad to come here as well."_ He said softly and closed his eyes, leaning his head to Atem's shoulder, _"I got a new Friend and Family in here, and I will always treasure these moments"_.

Seth and Mana looked at each other before they also layed down on the grass, Seth on Atem's other side while Mana on Yugi's other side, the weather was nice and soothing that they fell asleep like that in the Pharaoh's Private Garden.

XXXXX

Atem woke up when he heard footsteps approaching his Private Garden, he slowly stood up, being careful not to wake Yugi up, and looked at the entrance. He saw Mahad stopped at the entrace and bowed to him, he nodded to let Mahad know that he was welcomed, somehow he knew what the High Mage came to him for.

"Pharaoh." Mahad bowed again once he arrived in front of the Pharaoh, "I had found a way to let Prince Yugi return to his own Time, Your majesty".

Seth, Mana, and Yugi, who were awaken when they heard Mahad's voice, jumped up in surprise, "Really?" They, along with Atem, asked in shock.

"Yes." Mahad answered solemnly, he knew why they were in shock and understand that it would saddened them if Yugi gone, "I was surprised myself that I didn't think about it sooner, but we can let Yugi return to his own time by borrowing the power of Time Wizard".

"The Time Wizard?" Yugi asked in surprise, "But isn't it a gamble?".

Mahad shook his head, "No, Prince." He said with a frown, "I don't know how much Time Wizard changed in the future, but you don't have to make a gamble in this time. As long as you can summon Time Wizard, you can borrow it's power without making any gamble".

"That's good." Yugi sighed in relief.

"Yugi." Atem called as he touched Yugi's hand, "Can you at least stay for tonight before you return?".

Yugi smiled and nodded, "Of course." He answered sweetly.

XXXXX

Time flew by for them and soon Morning came, it's time for Yugi to return to his own Time. Everyone was in the Throne Room to see Yugi off, even Shada and Karim, who were not that close with Yugi, were there as well.

_"Yugi, I'm definitely going to miss you."_ Mana said with a sad smile as she walked to him and hugged him close, _"You are a great Friend, Yugi"_.

_"You too, and I'm going to miss you all as well, Mana."_ Yugi answered with a fond smile, a bit of sadness leaking from his voice, _"Don't play around with your Magic too much, you can only achieve your dream if you give it your best effort"_.

_"I will remember it, definitely."_ Mana promised with a nod.

_"Prince Yugi."_ Mahad come forward next, _"No matter where, you are still our Prince, even after you return to your own time, we will never forget you."_ He bowed to him respectfully.

_"There's no need for such formality, Mahad."_ Yugi said with a chuckle, _"But Thank you for your faith of me, I will always remember you all as well"_.

Mahad stood straight and nodded at Mana, Mana nodded back and held out her hands, _"This is a gift from me and Mana, Prince Yugi."_ Mahad said as a Silver ring with 3 small Saphire gemstones attached on it appeared in between Mana's palms, _"You once said that no one carrying staff or sword in your Time, so we both work together to make this enchanted ring for you"_.

Mana grinned widely at Yugi as she presented the ring to the boy, _"We made it to be the substitude of a Mage's Staff."_ She explained cheerfully, _"This way, you can still use your Magic without you need to carry staff around, this is our farewell gift, Yugi"_.

Yugi smiled at them and took the Ring from Mana, he wore it on his right index finger and the Saphire gemstones glowed once before turning back to normal. _"Thank you, Mana, Master Mahad."_ He grinned at them both, _"I will always treasure it"_.

Mana and Mahad bowed to him before stepping back to the group of the Councils, in front of the group of servants who were sending him off as well but behind the Pharaoh. Shimon came up next, _"Yugi, you once said that I reminded you of your Grandfather?"_ He asked warmly, Yugi nodded in answer, _"I always think of you as my own Grandson, I would be honored if you think of me as your Grandfather as well, Yugi."_ He pulled the boy into a hug, _"Stay safe and well, I will always pray for your happiness"_.

_"Thank you, Grandpa Shimon."_ Yugi said with a big smile.

Shimon pulled back and then offered a scroll to Yugi, _"Please accept this, to be a reminder of your time in here."_ He said with a gentle smile, _"One of the servants has a great talent in painting and made this for you, but the person was too shy to give this to you in person"_.

Yugi looked at the row of servants, one of the female servants blushed and hid herself, he smiled and took the scroll from Shimon, _"Thank you, Naila!"_ He said cheerfully to the shy girl, _"I will treasure this!"_.

Naila, the servant with red hair and brown eyes, came out of her hiding place and bowed low to him, _"I'm honored, Prince Yugi."_ She said timidly.

Yugi smiled and put the scroll into his bag, Shimon then stepped back to let Isis to stand in front of Yugi, _"Prince Yugi, I'm sorry that I couldn't heal you perfectly, you have to bear those scars due to my lack of skill."_ She said regretably.

_"It's alright, High Priestess Isis."_ Yugi said warmly to her, _"These scars will only remind me that my experience in this Time with you is not a mere dream, I don't mind to have these scars if it means another reminder that what had happened in here is real."_ He reached out and took her hand into his, _"You are a great Healer, High Priestess, please don't feel bad about this"_.

Isis smiled gratefully at him and bowed, _"Thank you, Prince Yugi."_ She said and stepped back into her previous spot.

Seth walked forward and immediately pulled Yugi into a hug, much to the surprise of the others since Seth was not the type for public display of affection, _"Yugi, you will always be a Brother to me."_ He said softly, _"Please don't forget about me, because I will never forget about you"_.

Yugi hugged the taller man back and nodded, _"Of course, Seth."_ He said confidently, _"I will never forget anything that had happened here, they are my most treasured memories"_.

Seth pulled back and offered a pair of Daggers to him, _"I know you said that your Time is more peaceful than here, but please accept this."_ He explained to him, _"You also said that your friend was the one who gave you that Dagger you have in your bag, right? You can add them to your collection, but they will remind you about us."_ He smiled at Yugi, _"I will always pray to the Gods to protect you, Yugi"_.

Yugi accepted the Dagger and put them into his bag as well, _"Thank you, Seth."_ He said sincerely, he then pulled Seth to him and whispered to his ear, _"The Item for Atem's Birthday, since I won't be here to give it to him, please you give it to him in my place"_.

Seth nodded with a smile and returned to his spot. Atem was the last one to approached him, and just like Seth, he immediately pulled Yugi into a tight hug, _"Yugi . . ."_ He whispered softly, _"I really wish you could stay here with me, but alas, you have to return to your own Time"_.

_"Atem . . ."_ Yugi whispered back before pulling apart from Atem, he smiled sweetly at the Pharaoh, _"Don't be sad, even with us separated by time, we will always in each other's Heart. I love you, Older Brother, I will always love you as my Brother"_.

Atem smiled back, _"You are right, Little Brother."_ He said in agreement and he kissed Yugi's forehead, _"May Ra always protect you and shine upon the path you take."_ He touched Yugi's left earring, _"As the others have said, you are the Prince of Egypt, please always remember us"_.

_"I won't forget you no matter what, Atem."_ Yugi promised with certainty, _"I will never, ever, forget about you and whatever happened in here"_ He smiled sheepishly, _"But I'm sorry, you all had given me something as a farewell gift, but I don't have anything for you"_.

_"You have given us more than just a mere gift, Yugi."_ Atem reassured him, _"You have changed our lives for the better, there's nothing else we can ask of you that would be better than that"_.

_"I'm glad that you think so."_ Yugi said softly.

Atem stepped back into his previous spot, _"You are a dear Brother to me, Yugi."_ He said again, _"Always have and always will"_.

Yugi smiled brightly at him, _"And you are my dear Brother as well, Atem!"_ He said lovingly, _"Always have and always will!"_ Atem nodded at him and Yugi pulled the Time Wizard Card from his deck holder, "Toki no Majutsushi (Time Wizard)!" He summoned as he raised the Card above his head.

The Wizard with red clock as it's body appeared and raised it's staff, "Taimu Majiku!" It said in Japanese pronunciation of English Words, 'Time Magic', maybe because it came from Yugi's Card, which was made in Japanese Version.

Light engulfed Yugi once again and once the light disappeared, Yugi was nowhere to be seen in Ancient Egypt.

XXXXX

Yugi opened his eyes once the light dimmed and he found himself in the exact spot he was in the Tomb before, standing in front of the door with his Millennium Puzzle inserted into the door. Yugi pulled the Puzzle from the door and was surprised when the door opened once the Puzzle removed, behind the door was a long hallway with stairs at the end of it.

Curious, Yugi walked pass the door after wearing his Millennium Puzzle and followed the hallway before walking downstairs, he didn't know how or why, but he felt as if he was guided into a certain direction. There's so many hallways after he arrived downstairs, but he ignored the rest of the hallways and walking through the hallway at his right side, he continued to walk in the maze of hallways and arrived in front of a huge door with a big picture Millennium Puzzle engraved to it.

Yugi touched the door and it opened by itself again, reminding him of a door with fingerprint cencor, he walked into the room and gasped out loud at what he saw. The room was as big as his room in Ancient Egypt and was bright because there were so many torchs that was magically lit up once he stepped into the room, the walls were decorated with so many Hieroglyphs which telling the stories of his appearance in Ancient Egypt and what he did with the Pharaoh in the past, and not only that, the room was filled with Gold and many other things, like a well made pot with beautiful painting on it.

The one that surprised him the most was what was lied at the far end of the room, it was a Sarcophagus and he had a feeling he know who was inside it. He walked forward to it and saw there's two items on each side of the Sarcophagus, on one side was the one and only gift he trusted Seth to be given to Pharaoh Atem, and the other side was a scroll, he was sure that Mahad had enchanted them so they would stay in good condition even after 3 Millennia passed.

He took the scroll and unrolled it carefully, he wouldn't want to rip the scroll because he was not careful enough, his eyes watered and a soft smile graced his lips as he read what was written inside.

Dear My Little Brother, Yugi.

If you read this message, that would mean you had returned from your trip to Ancient Egypt. I finally understand how come you ended up in Ancient Egypt after you inserted the Millennium Puzzle into the door, and whose Tomb you were in before you came to Ancient Egypt.

As you might have guessed, the Tomb which you entered was mine, and if you read this message, it would mean that you are standing beside my Sarcophagus. The reason why you ended up in Ancient Egypt after you inserted the Millennium Puzzle into the door was because I was the one who ordered Mahad to enchant the door to let it happen, because I know very well that my younger self was in need of your presence in his life, in my life. Although the spell would only work once, so I don't think you will arrived in Ancient Egypt again if you opened the door again in the future.

Yugi, I won't write long in this message, because I wrote my life story in another scroll for you in case you are interested. The scroll is inside my Sarcophagus, you can open it and took the scroll out, but I have to warn you that my mummified body might not something you will like to see. If you are wondering whether my rest would be disturbed if you do it, rest assured that it won't happen, because I'm the one who gave you the permission to do it.

You are my dear Little Brother, Yugi, I don't mind it one bit if you entered my Tomb and do some exploration, but my Tomb is full of traps so be careful. I will always watching over you though, so I will always there to protect you, I hope you don't mind me hanging around you all the time.

My life changed so much after I met you, but one thing that will never change is the fact that I love you, my dear Brother. As I said, I love you with my whole heart, I always have and always will.

Your Beloved Older Brother

Pharaoh Atem

Note : I want to sign it with just my name, but Seth scolded me and told me to sign it with my title and with the Royal Sign. (Sigh)

Yugi chuckled as he read the note, he knew that Atem and Seth would always treat each other like friends, but they would always care for each other and would do anything to try and help the other.

He rolled the scroll and put it inside his bag before looking at the Sarcophagus, he know that Atem was right, looking at Atem's mummified body would be unsettling for him, but he want to know Atem's life story. He inhaled deeply and carefully opened the Sarcophagus, he was in tears as soon as he saw what had left of Atem's body, he shook his head and looked for the scroll Atem mentioned. He found the scroll and took it out before closing the Sarcophagus with utmost respect, he didn't want to Atem's soul to get disturbed if he opened the Sarcophagus too long.

He wiped his tears and put the other scroll into his back along with the other items he got from Ancient Egypt, he then looked around and decided to take some photoes, he had a Camera with him anyway. So, after he took the photoes of the walls, the items in the room, and the Sarcophagus along with his gift to Atem, he thought that it was time for him to leave.

He walked to the Sarcophagus again and placed his hand on it, _"See you again, Atem, I will try to visit as often as possible to talk to you in here."_ He smiled and closed his eyes, _"I love you, Older Brother."_ He opened his eyes again and stepped out of the room.

_"See you around, my Dear Brother."_ Yugi's eyes widened when he heard the strong, regal, and confident baritone voice from behind him, the voice that he know very well now.

He whirled around and saw something that make his heart warm, standing in the middle of the room was Atem's Spirit, it was clear from the bit of transparent of his figure and the glow the figure emanated. Atem was smiling at him with his arm crossed, Yugi's eyes softened and he smiled warmly in reply. They continued to locked eyes until the door slowly closed and separated them, but never separated their hearts.

Yugi turned around with a smile still on his face and he walked out of the tomb following the guidance he felt in his Heart, he arrived at the door which sent him to the past and walked pass it as well. Just as he turned around to close the door, the door already closed on it's own. Normally, he would get scared when he saw something move on it's own, but he know that it was Atem who closed the door for him and he didn't feel scared at all.

When he arrived at the entrance of the Tomb, he saw a group of people in the distance, he decided to walk to them since he was wondering who they were. He grinned when he saw that they were Malik, Ishizu, Rishid, Seto and Mokuba. _I bet they will get a surprise of their life when they see me like this_, he thought with a chuckle and continued walking to them, _But I wonder how long had passed since I went to Ancient Egypt?_

"Yugi's still haven't found yet?!" Yugi heard Seto demanded angrily at the Ishtar Family.

"I'm afraid that we haven't find him yet." Ishizu said regretably, "I don't know where he go, but we tried our best to search for him".

"He had disappeared for half a year!" Seto exclaimed, "If he is still not found in half a year, I will sue you all".

"Wait." Malik said angrily, "I know that you are worried about Yugi, hell, we are all. Yugi is your Cousin, we know that, but he is already like a family for us as well. We will try our hardest to search for him, there's no need to threaten us!".

Yugi saw Seto opened his mouth to retort and he saw that as his cue to cut in, "Everyone!" He called out to them.

They gasped and turned to look at him in shock, "Yugi!" They all yelled together in obvious happiness and relief.

Yugi laughed and ran to them, he arrived in front of them and bowed shortly, "I'm sorry that I make all of you worried." He apologized sincerely before grinning at them, "I'm glad I can see you around again".

Seto and Mokuba pulled him into a bear hug, "God, Yuu!" Seto said with a watery voice, "You scared me to death! Don't disappear like that ever again".

Mokuba nodded his head, "That's right." He agreed as he looked at Yugi with tear filled eyes, "I thought I would never see you again".

"I'm sorry." Yugi apologized again, "But it's not my intention to just go away like that, I didn't know that something like that will happen once I inserted the Puzzle into the door".

"Yugi, are you alright?" Malik asked in worry.

"Did you hurt?" Ishizu asked this time.

"You weren't dehydrated, were you?" Rishid asked his own question.

Yugi smiled at them, "I'm alright." He said to them all, "I was hurt a bit, but I'm fine now, and no, I'm not dehydrated".

"Where did you hurt?" Seto demanded as he pulled apart and looked at him, that's when they noticed his appearance, "What in the world?" He blinked in confusion.

"Yuu, what kind of clothes that you are wearing?" Mokuba asked with the same confusion written on his face.

"How did you get that light tan skin?" Malik asked as he observed his long lost Best Friend, "Wow, you look hot in tan skin".

"Malik, save your flirting for later." Ishizu scolded him and smacked his head upside down, "Yugi, isn't that an outfit of a Prince?".

Yugi nodded at them with a big grin, "Yes, it is." He answered, "It's a long story, so why don't we go to your house first, Malik, before I tell you what had happened to me? I also need to change my clothes to suit with this period of time".

They looked at him in confusion but they nodded and got into the two cars available, the Ishtar in their own car while Seto, Yugi, and Mokuba went into Seto's Limousine.

XXXXX

Seth watched as Atem sighed in sadness even though it's his own Birthday Celebration, "Cousin, don't be like that." He said to the Pharaoh, "You know that Yugi wouldn't like it if you fall into depression like this".

"I'm like this because Yugi isn't here." Atem answered with a sulk, "I miss him so much that it hurts, Seth." He sighed again and took another of Wine, it was his 5th shot already.

Seth sighed, "I guess it's time to give it to you." He said as he stood up from the chair on Atem's Throne, it was actually designed for Yugi, but since the boy had gone home, Seth took his place so the Pharaoh wouldn't get lonely too much. "You can start accepting their presents for you, I will return with something that will lift your spirit up".

_I wonder if something like that really exist._ Atem thought gloomily as he took yet another goblet full of Wine, "For the people who wish to present me with a gift, you are allowed to do it now." He said expressionlessly to his guests.

People from so many Countries came for his Birthday Celebration, and he was supposed to be happy and have some fun that day, but Atem felt as if it would be a long time before he could be happy again. Atem sighed after he received all the presents and said his appreciation to them, he looked up when Seth returned with something big wrapped in cloth in his hands.

Seth walked up to the front of the Throne and knelt on one knee before him, "Seth?" Atem asked in confusion.

Seth looked up at him seriously, "I hereby stand before you as an extention of Prince Yugi of Egypt, to present you with a gift that he prepared for you but unable to present it to you by himself." He said confidently as he offered the wrapped item in his hands, "If you would be so kind, please accept this present from His Highness Yugi, the Prince of Egypt".

Atem's jaw dropped and he stared at Seth in disbelief, "From Yugi?" He asked in shock.

Seth nodded at him with a smile, "Didn't I said so, Cousin?" He asked rethorically, "Before the incident when Yugi got kidnapped by the Thief King, he went to the Market to request for this present to be made, that's why he was so adamant in going to the Market without you. Now, just accept it and look for yourself what kind of gift he had prepared for you".

Atem's face instantly brightened and he accepted the gift, Seth stood up and sat beside him as he opened the cloth wrapping the gift, he was grinning widely like a little boy receiving the newest toy. "What is it, I wonder?" He asked himself as he finally removed the wrapping cloth, he gasped at the item in his hand, "A sword?".

The present that Yugi prepared for Atem was a big black colored sword, it was far longer than normal sword and it was as wide as Atem's own palm, and there were some kind of symbols written in the middle of the sword that was gold in color.

"This is the first time I saw this kind of sword." Atem said in awe, "But what kind of sword is it?".

"Yugi told me that it's called a Claymore, something that's actually only made sometime in the future, he thought that it wouldn't change our Future and his Past if it's only a single sword." Seth explained, he then handed a folded paper to the Pharaoh, "And he wanted me to give this to you, he gave it to me right before he returned to his own Time".

Atem took the paper and unfolded it, he saw that it was a message for him from Yugi.

Dear My Older Brother, Atem

First of all, I want to say "Happy Birthday" to you, but I couldn't due to me being home by the time your Birthday Celebration is held, so I wrote this letter for you.

Happy Birthday, Atem, I hope you will be blessed with a long life. Now that you are 17 years old, you have to be a better King for your people, and remember that duty called first before anything else for a King. I wish for your happiness, I don't want you to be sad just because I'm not there with you, be happy, Atem.

Second, you must be wondering what kind of sword I gave you, right? It's a sword that called Claymore, it would only be made long from your period of time. The sword was made from the best kind of steel and was enchanted by me, Mahad, and Mana, so that it would never break no matter what. I also used a bit of my Magic to make the sword become black and the writing to be gold.

_"Eien no Yuujou"_

The words that are written on the sword is from my Native Language, Japanese. The meaning of those words are 'Eternal Friendship', just like our friendship that will last for eternity.

This sword is big and heavy, so I suggest that you train yourself first. Let yourself get used with the sword's weight in your hand, and swing it everyday until that sword become the extention of your hands, only then that you can use it in a battle. But don't worry, I know you can do it, I believe in your ability.

Lastly, I want to remind you that I love you, you are my beloved Brother, Atem. I will always love you, no matter how far away we are separated from each other, the feeling in my heart will never disappear. Don't forget about me, Atem, because I will never, ever, forget about you.

Your Beloved Little Brother

Yugi

Atem smiled after he finished reading the letter Yugi wrote for him, "You are right, Seth." He said to his Cousin, "This Sword and this Letter really lift my spirit up." He looked at the sword in his lap, "I will always hold dear my Friendship with Yugi, he will always be my beloved Little Brother, and I will never forget about him and everyting that he had taught me".

XXXXX

Jounouchi Katsuya, a teen guy with blond hair and a pair of honey brown eyes, looked away from the window to look at the front of the class when there's a gasp resounded throughout the whole class. His own eyes widened when he saw a widely grinning Yugi entering the classroom like he had never disappeared for the whole 5 months, "Good Morning, Everyone!" He exclaimed in high spirit before skipping to his own desk, right in front of Jounouchi.

"Where were you all this time, Yugi?" Jounouchi couldn't help but ask that question away, he was dead curious about why Yugi didn't come to school, and Seto only said that Yugi had gone missing when he was asked and nothing else.

"I went on an adventure in Egypt!" Yugi answered him with a big grin, he then turning around to fully looked at him, "How about a round of Duel Monster at lunch break? We still haven't our friendly duel yet, Jounouchi-san".

Jounouchi was gaping like a goldfish, but then he broke into a wide grin, "Sure!" He answered cheerfully, he was glad that he could finally chatting with Yugi like a friend.

Yugi and Jounouchi looked back to the front of the class when the teacher entered the class, "Class, we have a new friend today." The teacher nodded to the door and a second later, a boy that could be mistaken as Yugi's twin at first glance entered the classroom, "Introduce yourself." The teacher said as she moved to write the boy's name at the blackboard.

Yugi's eyes widened at the new student, the boy was a near replica of Atem. The only difference between this boy and Atem was, aside from the boy having a pale skin instead of a tan one, the boy's eye color and the tips of his hair was Violet instead of Crimson. The boy bowed to the class at the same time as the teacher finished writing the boy's name and returned to her desk, "Good Morning, my name is Kageou Yami." The boy introduced himself, "I'm a transfer student from Egypt, I hope we all could be friends." He was a bit shy from the way he spoke to the whole class.

"Alright, since you came from Egypt, it would be best if you sit beside Kaiba-kun." The teacher said to Yami, "Kaiba-kun is the smartest student here and he had just return from Egypt, so I'm sure he can help you out better than the other students." The teacher then looked at Yugi, "Kaiba-kun, please raise your hand so Kageou-kun will know where to sit".

Yugi smiled at the new students and raised his hand, he wait until Yami settled at the seat on his right before he held out a hand, "Hello, I'm Kaiba Yugi, you can call me Yugi. Nice to meet you, Kageou-san." He said cheerfully.

One thing he learned from his time in Ancient Egypt was that if he want to befriend someone, he need to be the first one to make the first step instead of waiting for the other to talk to him first. It was a lesson that Yugi would never forget, and would always be there in his Heart.

Yami smiled shyly at him, "Nice to meet you, Yugi." He said with surprisingly firm voice, "Please call me Yami".

Yugi and Yami smiled at each other and they shook each other's hand, it was the start of another beautiful friendship, one that would continue to grow by the passing of time.

**_Fin_**

**_THANK YOU FOR READING_**

**_FOR THOSE WHO HAD BEEN SO KIND AND REVIEWED THIS STORY, FAVORITE IT AND FOLLOW IT : THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY ^ ^  
_**

* * *

Froim : Yay! It's finished! (Jumping up and down)

Atem : Took you so long . . . (Sigh)

Froim : So? At least I finished it. (Pout)

Yugi : That's right, give her a break. (Smiling cutely)

Atem : Alright! Interview time! (Pointed at Seth)

Seth : (Sigh) Okay, so . . . this one is finished, will there be a sequel? (Raising an eyebrow)

Froim : Yup! (wink)

Atem and Yugi : GASP!

Atem : Really?! (Wide eyed)

Yugi : What's it called?! (Grinning widely)

Froim : Really, and it's 'Unbreakable Bond'! (Grinning mischievously)

Seth : What is the story about? (Give a curious look)

Froim : (Looking at the plot) It's about Yami trying to seduce Yugi, the rest is a secret. (Chuckle)

Yugi : (sigh) At least I'm not getting attacked again . . .

Atem : (Snatched the plot) But . . . Aibou, there will be a major surprise here.

Seth : What is it? (Looking at the plot as well) Ah, I see. It really is a surprise.

Yugi : (Joining the two) Woah! Something like that happened?! Cool!

Froim :(Frowning) Enough, you make the readers curious, what if they ask for it to be launched soon?

Atem : (Raising an eyebrow) Is there a problem with that?

Froim : There is! I don't even write it yet!

Yugi : (Grinning widely) Well, you are working quite fast, so I'm sure you can post the new story soon.

Seth : No, don't say that. (Looking at the screen) Don't get your hope ups, guys, Froim might taken a long time to post it since she still have to finish the other stories along the way.

Atem : (Shrugged) Anyway, let's close this interview. Please Review, Dear Readers, or I will send you to the Shadow Realm.

Froim : (Sweat dropped) . . .


End file.
